Roses and Pearls
by Peckish Pixie
Summary: Katie meets a guy while running then she finds two roses left where only she would find them.She isn't the tough kind of girl but how will she react when she's caught between 3 vamps and a werewolf--and she's expected to save the humans. What will she do?
1. The Rose

**Hi, I'm kind of just making this up as I go along but hopefully you'll like. **

Chapter 1

I was running through through the woods by our house listening to "Walk Away from the Sun" when it hit me…..like literally hit me. My butt felt like it was on fire when I hit the ground—ugh I was diffidently bruised. I felt arms pull me up and as I looked up I saw the cutest guy who was saying something; yet, I couldn't hear it because my ipod was too loud. He looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth and I had to bust out laughing. It was one of those situations were if you didn't laugh the pain in the butt would make you cry.

"Are you ok?" I heard him ask as I ripped the earphones out of my ears, "what the hell's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said trying to sober myself, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No," he said smiling letting go of my arm, "I wasn't paying attention either."

"Well then….um…I guess I better be going." I stuttered as he smiled at me—yet something was off about his smile. The teeth beside his front teeth were really pointed. _God Katie…watch sci-fi much? I guess I did watch it too much if I was examining people's teeth….I really need to get a life._

"Do you need someone to run with?" he asked and the tone in his voice wanted me not to say no. In fact the way he said it—it seemed like I couldn't say no.

"Um…yeah I guess," I replied starting to jog again, "you really don't have to."

"The sun's starting to go down," he said as I shut my ipod off, "it'd be dangerous if you went home alone. Now you have a big tough guy to protect you."

And let me tell you…he looked tough. I could see the muscles under his _Under Armor _shirt and his brown hair was cool. It was in black spikes—but not like pointy you could hardly run your hands through them spikes—but spikes that looked like he just ran gel through his hair. A guy like this diffidently shouldn't have been running with a girl like me. I mean come on—I had just barely gotten my braces off…my hair was short unlike those preppy girls who had long silky smooth conditioner commercial hair. This guy would have been better off running through the park where all the rich girls were…he would have had better luck scoping for girls there.

"Are you always this quiet when someone runs with you?" he asked jeering me from my thoughts.

"Well I usually just run by myself." I replied—when you don't live with your parents and you live with your elderly aunt; let's just say people aren't so nice because you don't fit into their image of the perfect person.

"So you're little Miss. Lonely?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I snapped reaching for my earphones…there was no way I was going to just let him stand—well run I guess, and insult me.

"I'm sorry," he said running to catch up to me…I was practically panting and instead he was barely breaking a sweat, "I didn't mean it. It was just a question."

"That I don't want to answer." I stated just trying to concentrate on the music that I turned up so loud now that he could have screamed and I probably wouldn't have heard him. I ran like that for a few minutes just concentrating on not tripping over any branches when I looked over. He wasn't there. I looked behind me and I didn't see him anyway. _Well good….it's not like I'd have had a chance with him anyway. The rude arse._

I ran home and I never saw him again even when I came out of the woods and back into the park. I jogged up to my car to find a single red rose lying on my windshield. I noticed Amber looking at me as I got in my car. She was a girl from school—a popular girl—but I knew that the only reason she and her friends were nice to me was because I was smart and could help them cheat on tests. I admit it….I wanted to be like them…to have all the guys after you and not have to worry for a date to prom. _Yeah right Katie…like you could ever be one of them._ I was five months away from turning 17 and I still haven't been to a party. Not like I would have gone but it hurt not being invite when you'd hear the kids at school talking about the awesome kegger at so-and-so's house. Not that I was interested in that stuff but I wasn't no were near a normal teenager. Hell I haven't even had my first kiss yet and now someone was leaving roses on my car—okay maybe only one rose—I didn't find this joke very funny as I crushed the flower under my sneaker.

I got in my car and turned the radio up….anything to drown out my own thoughts.

**Ok…first off "Walk Away from the Sun" is a real song—a really good one actually. Oh…and this book isn't based off anything—except a lot of things mimic my own life—those you'll just have to figure out for yourself.**


	2. The Pearl

**Hope you like—this is kind of random. Let me know if you have any ideas.**

Chapter 2

I pulled into my garage and grabbed my water bottle. Stepping out of the car I walked over to door that led out to my sidewalk and as I went to hit the button that would close the garage door I saw it. I single red rose lying on the window sell of the garage. The garage light hit it just so from the outside that it shined a spotlight right on the rose's center. Picking the flower up I saw a flash of white…in side was a single white pearl. _Where the hell is the hidden camera? This can't be real._ I pushed the button and just stood there while the garage door closed. _Who in the hell could be doing this_

I opened the garage door that led to our sidewalk and walked to my front door. Opening it up I saw my aunt reading at the kitchen table.

"Wow," she said looking at the rose in my hand, "who got you that?"

"I don't know," I said frowning and looking down at it.

"Well I don't want you to be getting into trouble with any of those bad boys you hear?" she said as I walked through the living room.

"Don't worry," I said walking up the stairs and then I whispered to myself, "it's not like any boy's interested."

I opened my bedroom door and turned on the light. I grabbed my boy shorts and cami to change into for bed and walked into the bathroom to take my bath- just wishing to drown out all the thoughts as I poured in massive amounts of bubble bath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I watched her find the roses. Each one….the look on her face hurt. She frowned…squashed the first one and I just saw her put the second one in the trash. Why wouldn't she have been happy…any other girl would have been exstactic to find roses from a secret admirer. She wasn't the happy girl I had met when we were younger…there was something buried deep down. Something that I wasn't sure I could ever find out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I changed after I was done with my bath….it turns out I came out than more problems than I did going in. I had managed to slice my legs while shaving…today was not a good day—then again how many good days could a girl like me have. After all it was Friday night and once again I was home—alone—planning on watching a Dr. Who marathon on Sci-fi. Yeah—I just loved the night life. I heard my cell phone play "Don't Call Me Daughter" and old song but one that I couldn't get out of my head lately—it had a nice tune to it. I glanced down out the screen and saw I had one new text.

I hope you enjoyed your run.

_Who in the hell would send me this? Hardly anyone knows my number._ As "One New Message" flashed across the screen of my phone I felt the urge to throw it against the wall. I heard a knock on my door and I hurriedly threw my phone under my covers.

"Katie," my aunt came in, "I'm going to bed. I hope you don't plan on staying up much longer….we have to go to the mall…you need a new skirt for when we go out to dinner."

"Ok," I smiled sweetly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When she left the room and closed my door behind her I went to reach for my cell.

_Oh joy…the mall on a Saturday when every other girl and guy from my school is going to be there in groups or on a little date. And I'll be going with my aunt….aw joy. _

Don't get me wrong I loved my aunt…she was there for me when my parents weren't but she was my great great aunt…she was in her seventies. It wasn't like I could talk to her about my school problems—hell she's told me numerous times she loved high school. Well no frickin' duh she was in practically every club and class secratery—of course everyone liked her. I reached for my cell and saw that it was flashing "Two New Messages" across the screen, hitting view I saw the print come up.

I hope u liked the roses….I picked them out myself.

Whoever was doing this it was one sick joke. So hitting reply I sent a message of my own.

Who the hell do u think u r?

Then hitting the view next message button I saw the most recent message sent.

I'd love to c u in ur new skirt.

I quickly shut my phone off—someone was watching me as I yanked my curtains shut. This joke wasn't funny anymore….some sick jock who should have been out at a party decided to get his jollies messing with me. It wasn't like he didn't have better things to do…he could have been screwing some other girl's eyes out.

Then I did something I hadn't done in five years….I grabbed my night light out of my junk drawer and plugged it in. Slipping into bed the text messages ran through my mind. But I wasn't going to let it bother me, I couldn't let it bother me…yet it was bothering me. First the first time in like three years I was afraid to go to bed…the last time I ever felt this way was because I was afraid about the custody hearing the next day. This time it was because of some joke some jock was playing on me…I didn't like feeling weak.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I saw her grab the curtains and pull them closed. I didn't mean to scare her…why was she taking all this stuff wrong. Oh well…she'll see soon enough…she'll see.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I felt a hand clasp over my mouth as my eyes flew open. Standing over me was a guy…yet the features I couldn't see. I went to screamed and I tried to kick him. I heard his voice whisper in me ear.

"Katie," his voice was smooth and calm and I immediately started to relax, "just be calm ok? Do **not **scream…do **not **struggle. You're going to go right back to sleep…do you hear me? Shake your head if you understand."

My head shook automatically—I wasn't controlling my motions and it scared the hell out of me.

"Now sleep," I heard his voice say from far off as I felt his arms pick me. I felt the light chill of the wind and I knew that he had to have gotten in through my window. We where half way across my room when I blacked out in a stranger's arms because of a stranger's voice. I didn't like it.

**Ok….please let me know if you even like this. And once again all of the songs mentioned are real…Either by Seether or Pearl Jam (Which that song was the only one I've ever listened to that I knew they wrote). Please review because I could be doing other stuff than writing this but I do actually like this story—even if I don't know where it's going. Thanks again and please review!**


	3. The Black Rose

**Ok thanks for the reviews….Just saw "Bucket List" with Jack Nickelson and Morgan Freeman—the ending's so sad. And there were all these old people there—I guess they needed some ideas for their own bucket list—hehe. Yeah my jokes are horrible so I guess I'll just get back to writing my story.**

Chapter 3

"Katie," I heard a voice yelling, "get up…your alarm has been going off for five minutes already!"

_It was just a dream….thank God it was just a dream._

I got up and the first thing that caught my eye was the rose…just lying there on my nightstand. I could've sworn I threw it in my garbage can—_oh well maybe I just forgot to._

I grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet and picked out some random v-neck sweater to pull over the cami I already had on. I ran downstairs and grabbed my smore flavored poptart off the plate my aunt had set it on. Taking a bite I slipped into my white and black puma sneakers.

"Bye Auntie," I said grabbing my purse, "I'll be back later…I'm going to stop at Cardelli's after the library."

Cardelli's was an awesome little café that had the best French fries with cheese. And the absolute best Italian fried dough.

"I'll meet you up at the mall at twelve then….in the front of Macy's," she said giving me a look—apparently she was mad I didn't want to go first thing in the morning. Actually my plan was to stop and grab some food at Cardelli's and then to stop up at the mall and scout for clothes I liked then all I'd have to do when Auntie got there was to casually point out the stuff I liked and then buy them and get out so I wouldn't have to spend hours there looking while everyone knew was there hanging out with friends. It was going to save me time and some embarrassment. What could go wrong?

I walked out to the garage and pushed the button to open the garage door. Turning on my car I saw it…another rose sitting on the passenger seat. I didn't like this at all and opening the note inside I saw a scribbled note _I'm sorry if I frightened you. I just wanted you to have flowers that were as pretty as you _

Throwing the rose and the note in the back of the car I decided then and there that it had to be some sick joke—maybe the neighbor boy across the street was doing was going it. It had to be him and his friends. After all he had a party at his house last night—that had to explain it.

I turned up the radio and drove to Cardelli's.

"Good morning Kate," the old lady manager said as I took my usual window seat, "how are you this morning?"

"Good Mrs. Cardelli," I replied as I noticed a boy who was at the table that was beside mine. He was the boy I had went running with yesterday. I was sure of it.

"Hi Kate," he said interrupting me from my book a couple of minutes later, "I hope you weren't mad that I had to leave yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you."

_Is this guy stalking he be the one who was leaving the roses?_

"I sorry," I said just glancing up from my book, "but how did you know my name."

"Mrs. Cardelli said it when you came in," he said and I could feel his eyes burning into my head as I tried to read my book, "are you paranoid or something?"

"And you're not the one who's been leaving me roses everywhere I look?" I snapped looking up at him. A look crossed his face and he looked at me stunned.

"No," he said frowning, "but you know what….I have to go. It's been nice talking to you again."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rest of my weekend was uneventful…there were no more roses left for me. And I only ran into one group of kids at the mall and they were the Goths so it wasn't like they could say anything about me at school today. Yes it was Monday and I was sitting in my car driving to hell—opps I mean high school—with "6 Gun Quota" playing. I pulled into the parking lot and pulled down my skirt. The one iteam that I hadn't picked out but my aunt made me buy—it was short which surprised me because normally she wouldn't have even let me think of buying it. But apparently she saw Morgan Madison wearing one like it and since my aunt just loves Morgan because Morgan has always been voted the best in everything I got stuck wearing a skirt. It's not like I have anything against them…I wear them for special stuff just not to school. I'm always afraid I'll sit wrong or something and my underwear will show—mortifying I know.

I made it the whole way through to lunch with no skirt accident. In face Amber even complimented me on it before she asked me the answer to on number 10 on our French test.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me ask as I grabbed a water bottle and some a basket of French fries, "number 10 was hard huh?"

I turned around and met the eyes of a Greek god…opps I mean an extremely hot guy. Sorry I slip up every so often. His black sweater fit him so nice and it showed off his abes….not that he had a lot of them but enough so that he wasn't some skinny weak kid.

"Um…do I know you?" I asked looking at him. I knew I deffidently didn't.

"No I'm new," he said smiling at me, "but I had two classes with you this morning. You're not very observant are you?"

"I guess not," I said blushing and walking to the cashier to pay.

_Why is he talking to me….Morgan's right beside us and I he could have talked to her It wasn't like she was very secretive about the look over she gave him._

"Hi I'm Morgan," I heard her say in her sickly sweet voice. I wanted to puke—and my aunt wanted me to be like her—it wasn't like I wasn't nice to everyone. It was just that I wasn't a nice _slut_ to everyone, "and you're new right?"

"Yeah," I heard him say as I walked away to grab some napkins, "I'm Jack."

I sat down at my usual corner table with some girls who I always sat with—I laughed with them and stuff but it wasn't like they knew any of my secrets or really knew who I was. They were people I knew but I wasn't really friends with.

I could feel someone's eyes on me and I looked up to meet that kid Jack's eyes.

"Can I sit here?" he asked me but of course all of the other girls said yes. I looked back down at my food. _Why and the hell was he here?_

"Um…I'm Jack," he said to me but several other girls answered with their names.

"I'm Danni….I'm Nancy….I'm Haley…I'm Christina….I'm Jules." There names rang out sickly sweet. He had girls falling over each other for him and yet he was still looking at me.

"It's Katie," I said looking up and seeing him smile.

"Hi Kate," he said and I could feel the other girls looking at us.

"It's Katie," I corrected him, I didn't know why. Maybe because how he said it was like how the guy at Cardelli's said it. I didn't like it.

"Sorry," he said but Danni butted in.

"Don't worry about Katie," she said smiling at him as I went back to reading the words on the water bottle. Anything I could do so I wouldn't have to look up at him, "she's always like this on Mondays…I think it's because she's wearing a skirt that makes her extra snippy."

"I'm not snippy," I said looking at my tray, "I just…." But I knew they weren't paying attention to me anymore anyway. They were talking to Jack about were he lived.

"Oh, that's right behind Katie's house," I heard Haley say and my head snapped up.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"He just moved into the old O'Grady house." Christina said smiling at me, "don't you live somewhere around there?"

"Yeah," I said…I might have mentioned to them what street I lived on but it wasn't like I've ever had them over for a sleep over, "It's like a quarter of a mile back in the woods behind us."

"So we're neighbors," he said smiling at me, "I didn't get a welcome basket."

"No," I said looking back down at my food, "It's the Maysons who run the Welcoming Committee. They live down the street from me….well us."

"Oh well then," he said as the bell rang ending the lunch period and saving me from the looks of girls from all over the Cafeteria, "I guess I'll see you later."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He did see me later. He was in all of my afternoon classes and he always sat behind me. I didn't like it. _Oh well….maybe he thinks that just because we're neighbors we'll be friends. After a week of being here he'll be hanging out with the jocks and dating some Morgan wannabe if Morgan didn't dump her boyfriend to go out with him. Besides I had running to do today._

"Katie…Katie wait up," I heard Jack's voice from behind me, "um….my car's in the machine shop and I just missed the bus. Could you give me a ride home?"

"Um…well…" I said clutching my car's door handle, "um not really going home first. I'm sure Danni or someone could give you a ride."

"I already asked," he said smiling but something in his voice seemed like he really didn't, "she's going to the mall."

"Um…well," I stuttered trying to come up with a lie but deciding to tell the truth, "I really can't. Like I said I'm not going straight home…I'm going running."

"It's ok," he said smiling his tone calm as he came towards me, "you could always take me running with you. Come on Katie…don't be afraid of me."

"Well I guess I can take you home first," I said on impulse—my hand automatically flew to my mouth. What had I just said? I couldn't stand a car ride with this guy! I probably crash because I'd be so nervous. Why the hell did I say I'd give him a ride?

"Um…Katie," he said tapping on the glass from the inside of the car. He was already in my car before I had even gotten in, "what's this?"

I opened the door and I got in putting the key in the ignition. Only after buckling my seat belt did I look over at what he was holding. It was black rose….it wasn't like the ones I had gotten before.

"Um…it's a rose." I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"But why is it black?"

"How should I know?" _I thought the joke would have ended by now._

"Who left you the black ones?"

"How should I know? Wait how do you know I've gotten roses other than black?"

He was quiet for a couple of seconds and then he reached around to the seat behind me.

"I saw a red one back here," he said showing me the red one I had threw back there this morning, "do you have a boyfriend Katie?'

"No," I said blushing, "I just keep finding them….it's just some practical joke or something. Just throw both of them in the back. I throw them away when I get home."

I could feel his eyes looking from me to the roses in his hand. Then he tore the black one apart and threw the petals into the back.

_Why did he do that? Now I'll be picking petals out of my car for a month._

"Sorry," he said looking at me, "black roses are bad luck. They mean death. I don't plan on going to any funerals lately."

"Yeah," I said frowning, "I've heard they're not very fun."

"It just depends on what kind you go to." He said smiling, "in certain religions death is but a new chance at life."

_Yeah…but in those religions I could end up coming back as a bug or something._

I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as I pulled into the road that led to the old O'Grady house…well it was more like a small mansion—what an oxymoron.

"Nothing," he said turning to look out the window, "well it's been nice talking to you. I wouldn't go running today…..at least not alone."

"Why?" I asked right as he went to close the car door.

"It's just dangerous if you go alone. Just stay home—after all you did get a black rose." And with remark he closed the door.

**Wow this was a long chapter. I hope you liked and now I have to go update my other story. It's called "New Life It Bites" stupid title but it's a good story….well of course I think it's good I wrote it but I hope you like it too. Please review!**


	4. No Roses

**Hi everyone…I just had exams today and I decided to just relax and add some to my story. So enjoy!**

I decided to skip out on my walk tonight. It was just that Jack gave me the heebie jeebies with all that death talk. Not like I believed that a stupid flower could bring me bad luck but it was the way he said it that scared me….like he knew something would happen. So instead I was lying up in my bedroom listening to my ipod and working on some French homework when I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. I decided to see who it was…after all we had a pretty hot neighbor who lived a couple door down who's mother sometimes sent him over to see if my aunt needed her lawn mowed the next day or something.

When I walked into our entryway I was wrong….of course I was—nobody mows their lawn in the dead of winter. Instead I saw my aunt looking out the glass door to a group of men who wore black trench coats. What movie did they think they where in…the Matrix? I heard her asking for creadentals through the glass and the front man held up a badge.

"Police department," the front man said peering past my aunt at me, "we need to speak with you for a few minutes. Please it's for your safety."

After examining the badge my aunt let them in….and them things seem to go in slow motion…first the front guy pushed her aside and came right towards me but my feet were frozen in place. Then one of the guys grabbed a hold of my aunt and had his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. My eyes darted back and forth as the front man and two others spread out in a circle toward me…of course this all took less then twenty seconds.

"Katie," I heard the front man say as he came towards me…he looked battle worn with a scar running about the length of his jaw bone that looked translucent when the light from our kitchen hit it, "we're her to protect you…you need to come with us."

I was locked in a staring battle with him as he took tiny steps closer. I felt for the counter that was behind me, and then I found the cup we kept pens and pencils in. Grabbing the scissors I put them in front of me as the man smiled.

"Katie," he said smiling and taking one step closer, "if you don't come with us I'm afraid that your aunt might get hurt in the fight. You wouldn't want her hurt would you?"

My eyes flickered over to my aunt for a moment and the next thing I knew the front guy had me toppled to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I screamed before his hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Now just hush sweatums." He said picking me up as I kicked, "it's for your own good you know. I saw one of the other men approaching me with a needle in his hand. I squirmed against the man who held me….I hated needles. The man came closer and I felt a pinch in my arm and my body start to go limp. The last thing I saw while the man who held me took me out the door was my aunt being held with a cloth over her mouth as her body too went limp and the man who held her smiled at me as my eyes began to close.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke up on a bed with my hands tied together above my head, when I went to move them it was obvious they were connected to the headboard. My ankles too were tied together but I could move them—I pulled them up and laid in the fetal position on my side for a while. That was until I felt someone's fingers run up my spine. I practically jumped…which really hurt because the rope dug into my skin.

"Who are you?" I screamed turning over to see him.

"I'm Preston," he said smiling down at me, "if you promise not to run I'd untie you."

"I won't run," I started pleading which yeah was probably the wimpy thing to do but I was stuck in a dim room tied up on a bed with a guy I didn't know—you'd be a tinsy bit scared too, "just please let me go."

"Sorry babe," he said frowning down at me, "can't do that."

"Why," I said struggling against the ropes and feeling the tears in my eyes, "please just let me go. Please just untie me."

"Both of those I can't do," he said looking in eyes, "unless I get orders to do so."

"What?" I asked as he sat down on the chair next to the bed, "why in the hell am I here?"

"I have to get orders to let you go," he said crossing his legs, "from my boss. You're here because you needed to be protected."

"You call protected being tied to a bed!" I practically screamed pulling against the ropes causing him to stand and hold me down.

"Calm down!" he said low…his frame blocking out all light, "just chill. He'll kill me if he finds welts on your wrists from the ropes. You weren't supposed to get hurt and yeah this is for your protection. Until you understand everything we need to make sure that you won't run and end up getting yourself in further trouble ok?"

"Understand what?" I spat, "why am I here!"

"It's not my place to tell you that." He replied sitting back down after I stopped struggling.

"But it is mine," a figure entered and closed the door behind him, "I'm to expect she's as well as to be expected?"

"Yes sir," Preston said nodding as I tried to make out the figure's face, "except for a bit of rope burn she should be fine."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" I strained my eyes trying to see the other guy who was hiding in the shadows.

"Fine then Katie," he said stepping out of the corner, "I'm Richard. How are you this evening?"

"How do you think I am?" I asked sarcastically.

"I take that as fine then," he smiled coming into the light and oh my gosh was he cute! He looked kind of tough but not in a bad way…he looked like an Raulph Lauren model but maybe if Raulph had models that liked to listen to heavy metal, "I guess you're wondering why you're here?"

"I'm actually wondering if you'd untie me now." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well I guess I can," he said walking over and cutting the ropes—he did it gently trying not to brush against the red welts that were on my wrists, "now I did something for you. Can you do something for me?"

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just listen to me without interrupting," he said looking in my eyes, "just listen…and I'll explain to you why you're here and why we need you to be here so much."


	5. Explanation

**Sorry guys…I've been major busy with new classes and everything! Ugh...I have so much AP work it'd make your head spin! How I despise high school—why can't I just go back to kindergarten and color huh? Sorry—thinking out loud…well on with the story!**

"Katie," he said frowning, "you know the roses you've been getting?"

"Well yeah," I said thinking this qualified as not an interruption, "but I don't know who sent them to me."

"The red ones," he said smiling "came from Jack. He put them there for me. He was supposed to protect you and if he didn't think that was possible or if there was any danger he was supposed to call and we'd come and get you."

"Why am I in danger?" I asked looking down, "I haven't done anything."

"Well," he said stroking my chin length hair, "I know you haven't Katie….it's been this way from your birth. It's just that well…you know how you got that black rose?"

"What do you mean this way from birth," I asked looking up at him as he frowned down at me.

"You were a sick baby you know," he said his brows furrowing, "and after your mother was extremely ill. Well, my mother was a nurse at that hospital. She felt so bad…you had all of this family that loved you and you….it looked like you weren't going to make it. My mother knew what you needed, just a little and you'd live. She gave it to you, but she didn't realize that it linked you to me….linked you to me and my half-brother."

"What?" I asked shocked…I knew I'd been sick as a kid…I was always going to the hospital for my ears and mouth and stuff but I mean…some babies just turn out sick.

"My mother," he whispered, "she gave you some of her blood….our blood has healing properties…she just gave you a little but—it was enough. The thing was her blood ran through the veins of me and my half-brother. Because of this we always knew…even your mother knew before her death—she just never felt it necessary to tell you for some reason. My half-brother Ian…well he's connected to you to—but he's not exactly the best seed in the family if you know what I mean."

"What do you mean your mother had healing qualities?" I asked cutting him off….he was going so fast that I had to wait for him to pause for him to even understand me.

"Katie…um," he said looking shy, "we're um…well vampires."

"What?" I practically screamed wrapping my arms around my knees, "that's not possible!"

"I'd never hurt you Katie," he said looking like I'd hurt him, "but…Ian would. He's the one who left you the black rose Katie. He wants you dead."

"What?" I asked—how could someone want me dead?

"Well," he answered, "dead and then undead. He wants to change you Katie and claim you for his. He knows it would be the ultimate one-up on me. We both love you Katie…our blood is in you already."

"Then why aren't I one of you?" I asked still not buying the whole thing.

"Because my mother didn't drink your blood," he said looking in my eyes, "to be your sire we have to have your blood in our body."

"I don't like this," I simply stated. _These people must be crazy…what does he mean? And why would anyone want me? Come on….I doubted I'd even have a date for the prom. It didn't make sense._

"Katie," he said sitting on the bed beside me, "I don't know anyone who would. It's just that I can't let Ian take you. I won't let him take you…he can't have you unless it's over my dead body."

"Why didn't you just let him have me," I asked and practically jumped up…I didn't want to make him mad, "why risk yourself for me?"

"Because Katie," he said his anger gone, "I couldn't let anything bad happen to you. You don't know how dangerous he is Katie."

Unfortunately…even without knowing it….I had met Ian. I had actually met him, and he actually wanted me dead. Well not dead exactly….just…well just not human.

**Sorry guys it's getting late…and I keep yawning. I promise more by Sunday…I might even update by Friday night! Keep reviewing please and I hope this answered some questions!**


	6. Bad Dream

**Ok…as promised here's your update! Enjoy your weekend!**

Richard left me to go to some meeting about my safety. Preston left soon after making me promise that I wouldn't run away. How could I…after he left I checked the door. My luck it was locked. So I decided to go back to sleep….little did I know but dreaming wasn't any better.

I could see a river flowing…it was my favorite place to go as a kid. I used to swim in the river and in the middle was a huge rock you could sunbathe on just like your own little island. That was where I was now…..lying on the rock with black roses all around me and stark white candles were lit everywhere.

"Hello," I asked sitting up and finding that I was in a short white dress, "is anyone there?"

I saw a figure move on my right but when I turned to look no one was there. I went to stand and that's when I saw him. The boy I had run into….the one who I ran into at the park and who was at Cardelli's.

"Who are you?" I whimpered as he got closer, "What do you want?"

He said nothing….he just kept walking over toward me as I kept backing up.

"Katie," he said only a few feet away from me as I kept taking tiny steps back, "Katie."

"What do you want?" I asked knowing that I was getting closer to the edge of the rock.

"You," he said smiling. I took another step backwards and fell into the water. The only problem was I couldn't move my body. I just sank….my lungs burning as I sank lower and lower.

"Katie," I felt someone tugging at my shoulders, "Katie BREATHE!"

Something pulled my out of my dream as I gasped. It was just a dream--yet it felt so real.

"What's wrong?" Preston was in front of me looking worried.

"It was…..it was," I said gasping and trying to regain my breathe, "A bad dream."

I suddenly started crying…I didn't know why. I just starting bawling my eyes out as Preston pulled me to his chest. He stroked my hair slightly shushing me.

"You want to tell me what it was about?" he asked putting a protective hand around me.

"There was a guy and all these white candles and bl…." I suddenly forgot what I was saying. I couldn't remember the dream."

"Bl-what?" he asked lifting my chin, "Do you mean black?"

"I—I don't know," I whispered honestly not remembering, "I can't remember."

"Ian," he mumbled under his breathe, "It was Ian."

"How," I asked as the tears started to slow, "how?"

"I need to go tell Rich," he said starting to move.

"No," I said not wanting to be left alone. Something in my heart didn't feel right. I didn't want to be alone, "please don't leave me alone."

"Ok," he said looking down at me, pulling me closer to him. "Just try to rest."

"I don't want to," I whispered….something in me dreaded going back to sleep.

"It's ok," he said into my hair and kissing my forehead, "I'll be right here."

-Preston-

_It'd be better off to leave her now. I don't think Ian would try to contact her again tonight. I know I have to tell Rich._

"She dreamed about him," he said as Rich frowned, "she could only remember parts of the dream. She got through telling me there was a guy and white candles and then she totally forgot. She's so afraid Rich."

"You care about her Preston?" Richard asked seeing the fear for her safety in his friend's eyes.

"Yeah," he answered wondering where Richard was going with this, "she's just so afraid now. She looks like one of those porcelain dolls your mother used to have. She seems so fragile."

"Preston," Richard said staring at the wedding ring on his own finger, "I think you two would be good together. After all Kristen's coming home from Berlin soon….I'm sure she'd agree to help plan it."

"I'm not sure if she's ready for that now," he said…but at least he had Rich's permission.

"But one day she will be," Richard said smiling. After all….he could consider Katie as a sister. After all….he knew Preston would let her live a normal life—well as normal as to be expected.

"Thank you," he said smiling. He did like Katie….there was something about her.

Suddenly screams filled the house as both men stood up and ran down the hallway. They threw open Katie's bedroom door….

**Hey…sorry guys but I'm a tinsy bit stumped…I could take this two different ways….I just have to decide which is best. Because unlike Dorothy I can't just follow the yellow brick road (yeah I know that was totally random).**


	7. The Envelope

**Hey thanks to mystic-ocean-lily for getting me off my arse and getting me to write some more—and maybe I'm actually just writing so I get to procrastinate about doing my AP history stuff…I'll let u decide.**

"Katie," I heard Preston barging into the room, "what's wrong?"

"You left me," I was crying as I saw Richard enter the room.

"Why were you screaming Kate?" Richard said staring at me. I was screaming? I didn't remember that.

"What?" I said frowning, "I wasn't screaming."

"Yeah you were," he said as Preston sat down beside me, "we heard you. You were screaming bloody murder."

"Were you dreaming again Kate?" Preston said rubbing my back.

"I don't remember," I answered but I could feel my heart pounding in chest. I felt scared like last time.

"Stay with her," Richard ordered as he walked out of the room, "he has to be close."

"It's going to be ok Katie," Preston said wrapping the blanket around me, "he can't get to you."

"Who?" I asked. I remember Ian but there's no way he could be the guy I met running—evil people are supposed to be ugly with warts and stuff or greased back hair. Ian was supposed to be some evil old guy, right?

"Ian," he answered his eyes flashing to the windows, "for him to get in your dreams he has to be close."

"Ian wasn't in my dreams," I whispered pulling the blanket tighter, "it was the kid I went running with. It couldn't have been Ian."

"You haven't even met Ian," he argued, "How would you know what he looked like. What did the guy you went jogging with look like?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "he was about my age. Why does it matter? He was just some jock who didn't realize where all the pretty girls ran. So instead he ran with me."

"Have you seen him anywhere else?" he asked.

_What's with the third degree….jeez it was just some boy I went running with..Which actually it was more like he was just some boy who insulted me._

"At Cardelli's," I said laying back down…I think I'd rather return to my nightmares than answer his questions, "he was in there when I went to go get my breakfast. Why does this matter?"

He didn't answer me as he got up to sit in the chair beside the bed._Honestly what was with these people?_

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I woke up in the morning without having any more nightmares. Preston was lying beside me on the bed with his arm around my waist….can you say uncomfortable.

"Um…um," I stuttered trying to move his arm, "Preston…could you kind you let me go?"

"What," he said sleepily, "what's wrong?"

"You're arm is around me," I simply stated wondering what the hell would posses him to hold onto me, "could you like let me go?"

"Yeah sure," he said removing his arm, "I just wanted to make sure no one could hurt you while you slept."

"And you did a fine job of that," I said getting up, "sleeping and all…I'm sure you could have kicked anyone's butt."

He laughed as I just kind of stood there. After all I was locked in this place.

"Um..Preston," I asked feeling my stomach rumble, "could I have some food."

He led me out to the hallway which had what looked like old family portraits on it. Then he took me down a grand staircase and then through an entryway into the kitchen.

"Stay here," Preston stiffened blocking my view from the kitchen counter, "stay right here."

"What's wrong," I asked feeling my stomach rumble like there was an earthquake inside. I hadn't eaten since they'd brought me here and now he was denying me food. How in the hell could he protect me if I was starved to death?

I peered around him and saw what had made him stiffen…on the counter was a black rose with a white envelope under it.

"Preston," I choked feeling tears come to my eyes _not again…why can't this guy just leave me alone?_ "Preston….how did that get here?"

"I don't know," He said frowning while his eyes searched the room, "I want you to stay here. I need to get Richard and he's miles away. He needs to know that Ian has been here. If you see anyone Katie I want you to scream as loud as you can ok?"

"Preston," I whined--_-why in the hell should he leave me here. Didn't he watch any horror movies? The good guy never leaves the girl alone_ _because that was when the guy in the mask got her_, "don't go. Please."

"You'll be ok," he said turning around, "I'll be real quick. There's no way he could get you off the estate in three minutes. He just can't."

And with that he ran off. I searched through the drawers closest to me until I found a knife—it's not like I had the guts to use it but whoever this Ian was he didn't know that. That was when I noticed the envelope under the rose again. I decided to open it—after all my name was on it.

_Katie my love,_

_Your reading this means that we'll be together soon. You won't be little miss lonely anymore._

There was more but I couldn't read it…the words started to get blurry before I saw someone come into my line of vision. He looked all swirly in front of me and if this was what drugs made you feel like I diffidently did not want to take them.

"Just give into it Katie," I heard his voice saw but it seemed like it was so far away, "just go to sleep Kate."

I fell forward but he caught me before I hit the ground. His arms picked me up and I could feel him carrying me. We passed a picture of Preston on the wall with Richard right beside him…little did I know but it would be the last I saw of them for awhile.


	8. What the Roses really meant

**Hello there….sorry I haven't updated for awhile but you have brunette-in-black to thank for getting me off my lazy streak. I'm going to Quebec later this week…or maybe it'd be considered next week b/c today's only Satuday…hmmm… Well anyway this basically means that I won't be able to update for a while but I hope to update before I leave. So with out further ado…**

I woke up but thankfully I wasn't tied down. Although I was lying on a white chaise and I saw the guy from Cardelli's standing over me.

"What am I doing here?" I screamed sitting up as he smiled.

"You're here because I want you to be," he said simply pushing me back down, "you need to lie down. The drugs I gave you will make you sick if you don't lie back down and I honestly don't want you hurling all over my new carpet."

"You didn't answer my question," I gritted through my teeth, "why am I here?"

"I believe I did," he smiled down at me, "I said you're here because I wanted you to be. That's my answer."

"Why do you want me here?" I asked feeling my stomach in knows…._Cardelli's guy couldn't be Ian….he just couldn't_, "Who are you?"

"So many questions little one," he smiled at me and he kneeled down beside me and started to play with my hair.

"Quit it!" I snapped. I did so not want this guy touching anything near me or on me.

"For such a girl who wants her questions answered you sure are pushy." He stated giving my hair a little tug and when I went to sit up again he held me back down with only one hand, "Now just relax, after all need I remind you that this is new carpet. Now first off you're here simply because I wanted you and what I want I get. Second I know your name and that's all that's important for now."

"You're Ian aren't you?" I asked seeing a small flash of anger on his face but it was gone in the next second.

"I'm guessing my brother has probably told some horror story about how evil I am huh?" he smiled at me but I could tell that there was some sadness deep down.

"A bit," I answered meekly….he didn't _look_ like a killer but neither did Ted Bundy.

"I'm not a monster Katie," he said looking in my eyes, "I gave you those roses remember?"

"The black ones," I spat at him feeling all sorrow for him wash away. He was sending me death threats by flowers, "the ones that represent _death_!"

"No they don't," he said firmly, "they mean rebirth. It's for your rebirth Katie."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling like he was feeding me a line of bull.

"Your rebirth Katie," he said giving me a small smile, "you're going to be reborn."

_Great….I'm stuck here with some religious freak who will probably kill me and try to be like Dr. Frankenstein._

"Katie," he said smiling but this time I clearly saw two pointed teeth..._So I haven't been watching to much Sci-Fi then_, "I'm going to change you. Give you birth as one of us."

"No," I said jumping off of the chaise and running towards the only door I saw on the far wall. Suddenly he was in front of me, blocking the door and smiling, "Let me go!"

"Katie," he said grabbing a hold of my arms and pushing me back towards the chaise, "I don't want to have to restrain you. I've already seen the rope burns from my brother. You need to settle down or you're going to be sick."

_Too late…_ I started to dry heave. _Thank God I didn't eat anything at Richard's._

"Just breathe sweetie," he said sitting me on the chaise and pressing his cold hand against my forehead, "just breathe."

"This can't happen," I gasped, "you can't do this."

"I'm not doing anything right now," he said his hand ice cold against my skin, "don't fret about anything now Katie. Just try to relax…breathe."

"I'm breathing damn it!" I screamed irritated, "Just let me go!"

"I can't let that happen Kate and you know that," he held my chin in his hand as he peered into my eyes. I don't know what he saw in mine but in his I saw desperation, "I can't let you go back to my brother."

"Why?" I asked seeing his anger flare.

"He won't let you reach your full potential!" He screamed his eye glaring into mine, "He wants to shelter you…to make you marry that pet of his, Preston, that's all he wanted you for Katie. To let you just sit in that house all day long and rot. At least with me Katie you can see the world, you're free."

"No I'm not," I yelled, "I'm not free….I'm here **against** my will!"

"Well," he said smiling and calming down, "free to a certain extent….With my brother you could never have that….you'd be watched over carefully to make sure that the big bad monster couldn't get you Kate."

"If it wasn't for that big bad monster I would never have been taken!" I screamed, "You took me away from my home, my friends!"

"Well maybe you needed to be taken Katie," he declared taking his eyes from mine, "you needed to realize how much you can…could do; if you'd only change."

"I don't want to," I stammered, "I never asked for this….you took me away from my home."

"To your real one," he continued, "this can be your home Katie, our home."

"I don't even know you!" I hissed feeling the pain in my stomach grow. Whatever drug he gave me…it was making me really sick.

"Just lie back down," he gently tried to get me back on the chaise and the way my stomach was feeling I didn't bother fighting him, "the drug will wear off in half an hour."

"Why…" my lips mouth as my stomach clenched in pain. Obviously I should never have gotten up before.

"Because Katie," he whispered close to my ear, "you deserve this, we deserve this. What my mother gave you was a gift…..one that should finally be opened."

**Hope you liked it….please review because I haven't run out of hot cocoa and I need something to brighten up my mornings. Oh and good news…I got my braces off!!! Don't know why you'd care but I thought who better to tell than random people! So there know you know (totally random but I'm a happy). Oh and this is a plug for the movie Juno….you should see it….It's really good. I'll think of some ideas for this story on my ride up to Quebec…enjoy your weekend (well what's left of it)!**


	9. Heart

**Hey guys you should be happy! You get two chapters in two days or maybe even more….depends on how much I can accomplish today. Well I hope you like and please review! Also New Life has just been updated so check that out to. Thanks and Enjoy!**

"Katie," I heard him saying, "You can wake up. The medicine has worn off."

"What?" I asked opening my eyes and for a second I forgot where I was but then I met his eyes and the events came flying back at me; the roses, Preston, Richard, my dream, and then Ian, "Let me go!"

"We're not back to talking about this are we?" he said smirking, "I thought I already told you that I can't let you go. I can't let that little robot Preston get a hold of you and then you be the little homemaker of his dreams. Always in the background as my brother and Preston planned and schemed. You'd be forgotten, the porcelain doll just sitting on the shelf collecting dust."

"What the hell does your brother have to do with me?" I yelled sitting up.

"My brother wanted to shelter you," his voice was firm and his eyes gleaming, "he wanted to keep you locked away in his castle. Katie, I'm offering you freedom."

_We've already been over this nut job! _

"It isn't freedom just because you lock me up instead of your brother!" I yelled crying. Honestly why couldn't these people just leave me alone.

"But I'm not going to lock you up," he said it like he was talking to a five year old, "sure you'll have to be with me but with me you can see the world….go to Japan, Germany, see Rome with me Katie. All of the places in your dreams."

"I want to go home!" I stated firmly standing up and thankfully not feeling any pains in my stomach.

"What if I could bring someone from home to you?" he smiled walking away from me and toward the doorway.

"I believe you already know Jack." He opened the door and there Jack was smiling at me, "he spied for me on Richard. I knew when Richard was going to take you….I knew he left you the roses, not at first but when you asked me about them at Cardelli's I knew. I knew he was planning to get to you before I could. So I stalked you and when I found out it was my good old friend Jack from College I decided to get him to befriend you. To get you to trust him….originally he was supposed to get you and bring you to me. But he decided to up the stakes; he told my brother about the black rose I'd left you. Jack has always been one to play games. The sad thing is I don't know if he's playing one now…"

Then Ian punched Jack…right in the heart.

"NO!" I screamed tearing across the room to him, "Stop it! Please stop it!"

"He's not dead Katie," Ian smiled at me as I looked at him in horror, "he can't die from a punch in the heart….my brother has his."

Jack stood back up from where he had fallen massaging his heart.

"It's an old tradition Kate," Ian said trying to take my hand and when I withdrew I visibly saw him flinch, "that my brother adores. You take the heart of someone powerful…or someone who could harm you or your plans out of the vampire's body. You take the human heart out, it's rather useless, and leave the vampire one in. The trick though Katie is that the human heart wherever it is can be stabbed at anytime leaving its original owner dead. This is how my brother controls people."

"But why?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"So they have to obey him," Ian looked into my eyes, "so he can control them. It's what he would have done with you."

"Why?"

"Because once you are changed your dangerous Kate," Ian smiled at me, "you'd be one of the strongest vampires there is. Because my mother's blood has been _marinating_ in you for so long its powers have doubled even tripled. Combined with if I take your blood and leave the venom in you it would combine with my mother's blood and make you practically invincible for the war to come."

Me invincible? No way! I've always been the first girl to be beaten up on in dodge ball….I'm picked practically last in every sport except for relays. Me invincible…I think not.

"What war?" I asked.

"The war my brother wants to fight," he answered, "against the werewolves. Personally me…I wouldn't risk my life to fight those dog-breathed beasts. But my brother wants to claim their land….he wants to expand his estate onto their land. He wanted you out of the way with Preston and if that couldn't happen. If I got to you first then he'd get you back and make you his own weapon. I don't want to be apart of this fight and I don't think you want to be either."

**Sorry so short….let me know if this chapter sucks. But I'm having writer's block and any ideas would help….just a small one that I could build off of if you have any. Okay well that's about it. Please review….I like reading them. I might update before I leave for Quebec but maybe not…it depends on if creativity strikes. Drop me a message if you want to say something that isn't a review or send an idea. Thanks!**


	10. Pancakes

**Ok! I'm back so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and check out my new story. **

I was sitting across from Ian now as he made pancakes for me. I never took him as the Suzie Homemaker type but the food smelled amazing.

"So I planned a trip for us to go to Italy," he was saying to me as I played with the straw in my hot cocoa, "There are some other vampires there. Friends of the family on my dad's side—I don't think Rich would look there….he'd check out my other home in Iceland first."

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I didn't want any of this….I didn't want to be bitten or a weapon.

"Well," he said facing me and flipping the pancake without even glancing down at the frying pan, "I figured we'll leave for Italy tomorrow and then I'll change you when we get there. I don't want you to change in the US. If….and only if my brother did find us if you weren't changed I don't think he would change you….he'd train but I think that'd be it. I think that he'd leave you with Preston…he wants you two to marry."

"What?" I asked as he handed me a plate of pancakes and bacon. "Me marry Preston? No way!"

It wasn't like I didn't like Preston….it was that I didn't know him. He was nice but if what Ian said was true—although I don't totally believe him there was something to his story that ran true.

"Yeah you marry Preston," Ian smiled at me as he sat down at the seat across from me, "I think I'd rather marry the dog boys than him. He'd be lucky to have you."

"And why is that?" I asked taking a couple of bites.

"Because," he smiled meeting my eyes, "you're cute, smart, you like to read, you use your imagination, and you're quite athletic. I like that in a girl."

"Um…thanks," I blushed feeling my face heat up and I heard him chuckle.

"And your modesty," he grabbed a piece of bacon from my plate and took a bite, "it makes you even hotter."

_Me hot? Honestly this guy needs glasses. Jeez…for the past two years I've had braces. I wear jeans constantly with brown slip on flats and polo shirts. I'm as boring as anyone can get. I have my hair cut short and I always wear a head band….I'm as predictable as a snowstorm in January in Alaska….you can always count on me._

The kitchen was silent and I saw him get up to leave the room.

"Stay here," he mumbled walking gently past the kitchen entry way and disappearing from my sight.

I heard a sudden crash and a startling yell before I ran to the sliding glass doors.

"Katie stop!" I heard Preston's voice behind me and I froze….


	11. If your people need you

**Okay…well I guess my other chapter was a tinsy bit short….sorry but I'm having a bit of writer's block. So I hope this is a bit longer to satisfy you for awhile.**

"_Katie stop…."_

I pulled open the sliding glass door but it was stuck and I felt Preston's arm wrap around my waist as I fought against him.

"Let me go!" I screamed, my nails tearing at his arms as he pulled me backwards, "Let me go now!"

It wasn't like I _wanted_ to stay with Ian….he still scared the hell out of me and I didn't believe I could trust him but there was no way in hell I'd go back to Richard's if there was any chance that what Ian said was true.

"Katie," I heard him murmur against my neck as he carried me out through the hallway, "please don't fight. Whatever Ian told you….it's not true. You can't believe him."

"Yeah but I don't think I can believe you either," I screamed kicking his chest but nothing seemed to phase this guy, "Let me go Now!"

"Katie," he sighed opening the front door and I could hear the crashes in the living room getting loud, Ian's voice carrying out into the front yard but I couldn't make out what he was saying, "please, don't fight. It hurts to see you fight me."

The look on his face was a deep set frown, his eyebrows brought together and he was biting his lip. I felt bad….that was until I saw a van door open and a lady in a black skintight dress with a needle. I could feel my eyes go wide.

_No freaking' way am I gonna let that witch stick that in me. No No No!_

I felt my breathing increase as I started struggling harder against Preston. He in retaliation pulled me closer into his chest. If I thought my breathing was bad before….he was squeezing the air out of me.

"Please…..don't….let her…..I….don't….like….needles!" I managed to huff out the words; my lungs feeling like they were on fire.

"It didn't have to be this way Katie," he said as the lady lowered the needle into my arm, "if you would have just cooperated."

Then the space in front of me went black…as black as the mean bitch's dress.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

It was so bad that I had forgotten how many times I was drugged….let's see first there were the creepy dudes working for Rich, then Ian, and now that creepy lady who is again working for Rich. Hell at least Ian didn't drug me twice. I hated to say it but he was one point ahead of Rich already.

"Katie," I heard a voice say but I made sure that nothing in my body moved. Hell let them think I was dead, "please Katie."

I felt a rough tug on my shoulder and my eyes flew open automatically.

"Let go of me!" I shouted roughly pulled away from Richard who was in front of me. He looked wounded but what the hell did I care.

"I see Ian has spun you his web of lies," he said disdainfully looking down at me, "you can't believe anything my brother says."

"So there is no war with werewolves?" I snapped looking into his eyes as they suddenly turned away from mine.

"There is one," he said and I could see his hands clench, "but that has nothing to do with you."

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me," I sputtered, "so you don't want to use me as a weapon just so you can get your greedy hands on more land?"

I saw him raise his hand like he was about to hit me but then he put it down and I could see his body shake.

"You're practically my sister damn it," he said his voice with a twinge of sadness in it, "I would never want to hurt you. It's just that yes there is a war and I believe that everyone must do their part."

"So what are you saying?" I asked; a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"That if you must fight you will," he simply stated, "Preston will be training you. You'll start today."

"I don't want to fight!" I blurted trying to stand but his hands flew out from his side and pushed me back down.

"You will fight if I needed you to," he protested his eyes boring into mine, "If your people need you to. Katie I would never want to put you in danger but you don't understand how much power you have in you. My mother was so strong….she could have had the throne but instead she wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted to do good for the humans….she saved you and in saving you she picked the next ruler. Because her blood runs in you….blood directly from her in sacrifice to you, you are technically the new ruler if you wanted to take the throne. I'm guessing my brother didn't tell you why he really wanted you, did he? He wants you because if he has you he would become king. Thus he would be able to overthrow me. Katie he wants to use you to claim power."

"Aren't you doing the same thing?" my voice was barely a whimper but I saw a frown crease his face as he stood up gently from the bed.

"You can't claim the throne until you are bitten," he said turning away from me, "until then I am ruler and even after that I will be your ruler. There are rules but they can always be broken. You will train this evening at eight. You better rest up."

And with that he left me alone as I felt the first tears run down my face. This was not how I imagined royalty.


	12. Honor

**Okay. An update as promised…although sorry I didn't post sooner but trust me…this stuff even boggles my mind….this is some twisted stuff coming up—can you handle it?**

_You freaking arse!_ I mentally shouted at Preston as he landed another punch.

"Why in the hell are you doing this?" I asked feeling the stung and the tears that threatened to come. I hated hitting people….it hurt.

I tried to throw a couple of punches his way….anything really just to try to hurt him. Hell I even tried kicking him in his _little buddies_ and he still ended up catching my kick and sending me sprawling onto the floor.

_Before you hedge those bets you placed against me  
be reticent of fortunes they foretell  
your verbal defecation I can't wash away despite myself  
your vanity, it seems, has served you well_

I kept replaying the lyrics to "You're No Jesus Christ" in my head to try to toughen up. At least get some anger…but hell what more was there to be angry about that I wasn't already?

_Let's count the things I'm pissed about in my head…so fun: well #1 I was kidnapped…#2 Then kidnapped again…. #3. I found out that the original kidnapper wants to use me as a weapon and take out my heart…...#4. Then re-kidnapped by my original kidnappers…. #5. Then I found out I was royalty but even that sucks because I'm expected to die for it. Well yes I was royally pissed off, thank you very much!_

"You need to toughen up Katie," he said concentrating as I bounced up and down on the sole of my feet. I had my hands up in a boxer's stance to at least protect my face, "come on. I'm not even using my speed or anything. Do you honestly think any vampire is going to give you the chance to fight? Come on, concentrate!"

He landed a succession of quick jabs into my ribs as I thrust my weight against him—catching him by surprised he almost fell before he caught himself.

"Now that's what I mean!" he said smiling and I punched him right in the face.

_Why should he smile when I have to train my arse off like this? I never asked for this….serves him right for hitting a girl!_

"Maybe we should just move on to getting you on the tread mill," he said spitting out purplish blood and wiping his hand across his mouth, "I think you've caused enough harm."

"Me cause harm!" I practically yelled looking at the bruises already forming on my lower chest. I was stuck wearing an _Under Armor _sports bra since Richard was so kind to inform me earlier that he cared so much about me that he wouldn't like for me to get overheated—more like it was for Preston's benefit, "what in the hell do you call all of these bruises?"

"Love taps," he said smiling and turning the machine on.

_Love taps my ass! What's with him…..I mean come on. Why in the hell is he so…UGH!_

"So," I asked after a couple of minutes of gasping on the treadmill. I mean come on….I was just hit in the chest by a vampire…you'd be hurting to! "How did you and Rich ever meet?"

"We were in World War II together," he said leaning back against the wall and showing me his arm. On it was a tattoo of the word **Honor**, "He was a general working for the government because of his "stunning physical condition" and he met me. We became instant buddies and one night I was shot…in the leg right next to the artery. Rich….Rich saved me Katie. Since then we've always been there for each other."

"What about Ian," I asked instantly regretting it as his face contorted with rage.

"That little prick you were trying to stay with earlier!" he shouted getting in my face and causing me to trip. I felt his arms grab onto my shoulders to stop me from hitting the tread. Unfortunately know he had me pinned against the wall as I shuddered under his grip, "that little prick has no honor! He has no idea what it means to fight for your fellow brother! Hell that's the whole reason he took you Katie….so he and you wouldn't have to fight against the dog boys! Damn it Katie! Don't you understand? This is all about honor! You should be willing to die for honor! Die to help your people….don't you get that?"

"Why should I die for something I never wanted to be apart of?" I yelled back as he squeezed tighter. I was seriously in fear for my life but something in me snapped, "I didn't ask for this you know!"

"I didn't ask to be shot did I?" he retorted and seeing the fear in my eyes he gently let me go as I collapsed onto the floor. He sat down beside me and we just panted against the wall for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"Look Katie," he said grabbing my hand seeing how I was too exhausted to pull it away, "I'm sorry….yeah you didn't ask for this. Most people never ask for the hard things in life….but yet everyone has something hard to face. It's just that some people have harder obstacles than others. Katie you got a gift….you were allowed to live…and in return you are expected to die if it ever came to it. It's not like we're going to purposely kill you….we would never harm you Katie. I will never harm you."

"Break up the love feast," Jack opened the door to the gym and walked in, "the dog boys are coming to meet with your brother. You both are expected to be in his office in half an hour.

Preston pulled me up off the floor as I winced.

"I guess I hit you a little too hard for your first time huh?" he asked.

_Well no freaking duh!_ But I could tell he was at least _trying_ to be nice. So I decided to give him some slack….after all the sooner he trusts me…the sooner he'll let his guard down.

We were walking up the huge staircase; each step causing me to grimace, when I heard howling in the distance.

"Um….Preston…"

"Don't worry Katie," he said sensing my fear, "We'd kill them if they even tried anything to hurt you and they're still far off. Just relax and worry about what you're going to wear. Girls love clothes right?'

The thing was….not even trying on a new outfit was going to make me forget what lay ahead of me….I didn't want to end up lying in a coffin.

**I will update tomorrow and trust me….you won't want to meet the meeting with the dog boys….It's bound to get interesting!**


	13. New Blood

**Okay writing this before practice so if things seem rushed I'm sorry….I'll try not to. Well without further ado….**

"Katie," I heard Richard's voice outside of my new 'bedroom' door although you had to give the man props for the canopy bed and vanity….he honestly knew how to bribe people. It was just in front of him I didn't act so impressed, "may I come in?"

"I don't see what's stopping you." I mumbled hearing the lock in the door click open.

"Well don't you look dazzling." He said, his voice sending chills down my spine as I tied the sash of my top around my neck. It was a simply black dress with a white rope-like belt. Even I had to admit that it was cute, "I'm sure Preston will enjoy it."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously….I mean I know Ian thought I was supposed to marry Preston but….

_I can't marry him…..I hardly know him and I don't plan on staying long enough to._

"We'll discuss it later," he said winking at me and taking my hand and when I went to fight he gave me a look like I was mental, "he likes you Katie. Now would you stop fighting over whether or not I'm going to hold your hand because there are more important things you need to worry about; like how to handle yourself with the dog-boys."

"Why do I even have to go?" I asked as he pulled me out into the hall and we started to walk toward his office.

"Because like it or not you have to be involved with things that involve your people."

_Again with all of this "your people" crap…I mean come on! I haven't even met anyone other than him and Preston._

"What people?" I snapped, "no one is ever here!"

"That's because most are scattered all over because we have never had a big enough estate….we need room to grow, hence the war."

"Why not just move somewhere else?" I asked.

"Because I already have this fine estate here…." He answered smiling, "and I don't like to back down from a fight. Now before we enter my office I am making this loud and clear…you don't talk unless someone asks you a question. These dog boys can be a bit crude….I don't want you getting hurt."

He pushed open the door to the office and I saw three men and a woman sitting in chairs in front of Richard's desk. Preston was stationed in a corner, standing with his arms crossed and I could see his eyes scan my body.

_Well I guess vampire boys are no different than human ones….._

The werewolves stood and faced Richard as he took his seat behind his desk and motioning for me to stand next to him. It was obvious by their demeanor that they weren't going to shake hands or anything.

"Why is she here?" the woman snapped as she tried to stare me down. It was obvious she felt threatened or something.

"Who are you to demand anything," Richard said and the next instant he had the woman by her throat and pushed against the wall as the other werewolves calmly watched, "she's royalty! You should bow to her."

"She's not my queen," the woman snipped as I screamed.

"Richard let her down!" I was yelling at him and when I went to go to stop him Preston held me back. I had flashes of when I was a child….the man hitting my mother….strangling her until she turned blue. The gasping sounds she made as he yelled at her.

"No Richard. Please!" I screamed as the woman and him just stared.

"Katie," Richard said looking at me, "she's just a bitch….why do you care. I'm sure the dog boys wouldn't even care if I got rid of her….she's a loose cannon and she's never been able to reproduce…..she's not even worth anything to them."

I turned to the werewolves and the one started to walk over to me, "It is true….she was going to be a sacrifice…a meal for us all to enjoy to celebrate our agreement."

"You're sick!" I yelled struggling against Preston to get free. There was no way I was going to let them kill her….I mean yeah she was a total she-dog but I couldn't let them kill her. She might be a pretentious ass but still….you can't just kill people.

"Why do you care?" the guy asked coming closer, "She's nothing to you bloodsucker."

"I'm not a damn bloodsucker!" I screamed right at the man, "I'm a frickin' human you moron!"

"It's true," Richard said his arm still pinning the woman in place as she fought against him. Although his reaction to her fighting was one just being annoyed, "she's still human. She has our blood in her but she hasn't been changed. Although that can be changed if we had to fight…"

"So are we going to start negotiations?" Preston asked as the men took their seats. Richard hit the woman in the neck and she collapsed.

"No!" I yelled as he looked over to me.

"She's not dead…yet." Richard replied taking his own seat, "now if you promise to behave I'll have Preston release you."

"Fine." I sighed as Preston's arms released me and I just stood there as one of the men met my eyes. He was younger….about my age…and kind of cute in a skater-boy kind of way. I could feel Preston's anger build as he saw the man sniff towards me.

"Don't you dare dog-boy!" Preston yelled pushing me behind him, "don't even try to claim her….she's mine!"

"Maybe not…" I heard the lead man mumble as he leaned over the desk and addressed Richard, "we're offering you the land….all of it….if we get her in return."

"Out of the question," Richard calmly said looking over at me, "she's already with Preston."

"I am not!" I sputtered.

"So then there should be no problem little one," the man said to me and then he directed his question to Richard, "She's not claimed….do we have a deal? After all…if you don't accept this we go to war….our troops are already outside."

"What?" I heard Richard yell, his face getting a bit red, "we were all supposed to come here on equal terms….no troops."

"I might have lied," the man smiled, "after all with your speed and everything I figured we needed something on our side. Well what's it going to be…..are you willing to let your people die just for some little human your buddy likes."

"Richard….remember: honor to your brothers." I heard Preston say as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm also aware of our duties to our people." Richard admitted, "Preston we all have honor to our people before ourselves. But can I ask you men….why do you want Katie?"

"Well that's simple," the leader said smiling and meeting the eyes of the boy who looked at me, "we need some new blood. It's not like tons of people are begging to be changed into were-wolves. We need some new blood to breed, you understand, and I'm sure the blood of a vampire and a werewolf will create a whole new better breed."

"No!" I blurted, "ew! No way!"

"I don't think I can do that," I heard Richard say before the werewolf leader interrupt.

"She's the rightful ruler," the leader said smiling, "she'd simply have to get Preston to change her and then kill you. Why take that chance when you could simply give her to me….you get to rule….you get a bigger estate to create your own community of vamps. Hell why have a threat like her around…I promise we'll take good care of her. Adopt her into the pack like one of our own. What do you say Richard?"

Richard was quiet for a few moments.

_How in the hell can he be thinking about this? I mean come on….just say no…please say no._

"You promise not to kill her?" Richard said latching onto my arm so I couldn't run, "Don't try to run Kate. You **do **have a duty to your people."

"No we'd never think of such a thing," the leader actually looked shocked. This is the man who was going to kill the woman as a sacrifice and now he was saying he wouldn't think of such a thing. I started struggling so much that I could feel Richard's nails actually cutting into my skin.

"Don't let them do this Preston!" I sobbed feeling the pain in my arm and the reality of what was going to happen.

"Preston you take one step to try to stop this…" I heard Richard say over my sobs, "and you will be dead before you even reach me. You're a brother to me Preston…but if it comes between you and my people you know who I have a right to protect."

"I understand," I heard Preston say causing my tears to flow more, "it's about her honor to the people."

"You can't do this!" I sputtered looking at Preston who refused to meet my eyes.

"Come on Katie," I heard him say, "I'm making a sacrifice here to. I loved you…I'm giving you up to save our people. You have no idea how hard it is for Richard and I."

"How hard it is for you!" I screamed as Richard stood and actually had to hold me back from hitting Preston, "You expect me to got with these mutts who are going to rape me just to protect your _people_! You expect me to do this for people I don't even know. Don't give me that bullshit!"

"You'll be well taken care of," the leader was in front of me now. His brown eyes peering into my tear-filled ones, "I promise that you will be."

"So we have an agreement," Richard said seeing the younger man come forward…the one who had sniffed me, "you get Katie and you also get off of my land?"

"Deal." The leader said and with that the boy grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder as I struggled and kicked him.

"Let me go!" I screamed my fists pounding on his back.

"You can keep her," the leader said as I saw him point to the lady who was lying on the ground, "I'm sure she'll be worthy of an appetite like yours."

"Hell no," I heard Richard say behind me as he laughed, "no offense but your blood tastes like rusty iron….sorry bud. I think we'll just throw her out with the trash."

"Whatever you want," I heard the leader say as the door close behind me.

"Let me go!" I was screaming the whole time as this was going on. Hell no did I want to go with these men…..I felt safer with Ian and that's saying something.

"Don't worry sweets," he said lifting up my chin, "I'm sure you'll fit right in….or at least my son will fit right in."

**Yeah I know…….the last line was so perverted…maybe it should be under mature….Yeah sorry 'bout that…..I just felt compelled to put that in. So I wonder what will happen next……..**


	14. The Old One Has To Perish

**So I figured I owed a certain someone an update…..**

**Jack**

I saw them take her….drag her out from the house. Richard called me into his office explaining what was to happen now. The lumber company would be called to clear out the forest….a contractor was to be called to expanded the house and to create new ones.

"What about Katie?" I asked him as he was writing figures down for expenses, "where did she go?"

"Hopefully somewhere far from here," he hesitatingly said a few seconds later, "the dog-boys have her now. They should be off the land by morning."

"Why let them take her?" I asked knowing I was on shaky ground.

"Because she had a duty to her people," his simply reply came.

"What about Preston?" I knew that he had had plans for her. Not that I wanted them to marry but….anything had to be better than those beasts.

"There are other girls out there." he said his voice sounding rehearsed. I was guessing he had already convinced Katie of this. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand and I walked out of the room.

_Katie, oh my Katie. Where are you now? If only you would have never have been involved with this….if only your mother wasn't the woman she was. Please let God be with you…._

**Katie**

They had brought me to a clearing and sat me down upon a rock there.

"Stay," the boy said as he and the others proceeded to talk together in a circle.

_Maybe….If I just get up calmly and run…..maybe they won't hear me…and…_

"Leaving so soon?" the boy asked pushing me to the ground as soon as I took two steps.

"Why in the hell did you even want me in the first place?" I snapped looking into his brown eyes, "What am I to you?"

"A mate." His reply was simple as his lips crashed down on mine.

"Get the hell of me!" I screamed turning my head every which way until his mouth was off of me, "Do I have to get you a muzzle you perv!"

"Feisty feisty," he said pulling me off of the ground and I saw the elder werewolf come close to me.

"Duty to your people remember?" he sneered taking my chin into his palm, "Open your mouth."

"No," I answered as his hand jutted in, holding it opened no matter how hard I tried to close my jaws.

"Well at lest you have good teeth," he said, "we wouldn't want pups with bad teeth."

"Let go of me!" I screamed. _No freakin' way am I going to have pups for kids….now why am I going to let these pervs anywhere near me._

"You know you only get upset when I talk about mating," he said smiling at me and I felt the urge inside me to puke, "maybe I should stop talking and let Dylan start doing…"

"No," I screamed as the second man finally stepped forward and spoke.

"Leave her be Excalibur," he said his hand on the leader's shoulder, "tormenting her certainly isn't going to make living with her any easier. Let's go…..the cars should be here soon and we still need to make it to the bridge."

The boy had his hand tightly around my waist as we started walking again. I already liked the second man a whole lot better than this boy and the leader….after all the second guy at least had some morals.

"So Katie," I heard the boy named Dylan ask, "have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

_Ew….please tell me he did not just ask that…_

"Why is that any of your business?" I snapped feeling the blush rise in my cheeks as he chuckled….it sounded more like a growl and I felt myself shiver.

"Are you scared of the big bad wolf?" he asked smiling down at me.

"Well in the original nursery rhyme little red riding hood got eaten by the wolf," I mumbled feeling his laugh reverberate inside his chest, "before those happy go lucky Disney people got their hands on the story…."

"Well good thing you're no little miss riding," he said, "or else I might have been tempted to take a bite."

"Would you stop tormenting her Dylan," I heard the second guy's voice float back to us, "we're almost there."

"Where?" I asked.

"To the place where your new life begins." He answered back sending chills down my spine because I knew that for a new life to begin….the old one has to perish.


	15. Xander

**Hey people…yeah I figured I owed you guys and update so I decided to finally pay up. **

"Ladies first," Dylan held the black Lexus back door open for me.

"I'm pretty sure only _human_ men get to say that." I snapped sliding onto the leather seat.

"Trust me, all the parts you'll be seeing _are_ human." He smirked getting in before he went flying backwards.

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone!" the second man had Dylan pinned against a tree as the other werewolves outside of the cars around us just stood and watched. You could tell that half of them, well more than half, were just waiting for someone to hurt Dylan. He obviously didn't just piss me off.

"Jeez Xander lay off….she's my mate." Dylan said before the back of his head hit the tree trunk again.

"I've had enough of you brat price," Xander's voice was a deadly growl now as cheers erupted from the other werewolves gathered, "You and your father have taken things too far. Your poor leadership is a disgrace….you should have been exiled along time ago once your mother was dead."

"Take your dirty paws off of him!" Excalibur said just before he was shot. The driver of the Lexus was outside of my window as I looked out A flash of silver caught my eye as the driver reloaded his revolver. Yeah, I'm guessing the whole shot with a silver bullet thing is true…

"NO!" I heard Dylan yell as he struggled against Xander. Apparently I was caught in the middle of a power struggle…the overthrowing of a king.

"You see that prince," Xander was saying, "You've hurt your own kind for far too long with that ego of yours…always taking but never giving. It's your fault we have to move…and it's your fault that an heir hasn't been created. Hell Dylan, you're doing a horrible job as king. Do you want me to kill you now or leave you on your own to die?"

I heard several cheers throughout the crowd of gathered men…mostly on ways to kill the boy. It seemed like none of them wanted him to live.

"Wait!" I screamed getting out of the car before I even realized what I was doing. I saw Xander look over at me confused.

"What do you want princesses?" he asked smirking, "What, you don't want your perverted creep of a so-called mate dead?"

I kind of just stood there as silence took hold of everyone around me. My tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Killing," I managed to choke out, "it's not as easy as you make it seem. Kill him and you live with it for the rest of you life."

"Killing, darling is what we do," he said, "It's what those vamps do too. Besides what the hell do you have against killing….it's not like you love this boy."

"I just don't like it." I said sternly not backing down. Dylan was looking at me like I was crazy, but when Xander threw Dylan's head back against the tree the fear returned to his face.

"Fine then," Xander said motioning for one of the other men to come forward. This man had rope, "I guess we just tie up pretty boy and wait for the other forest creatures to come and eat him. Does that sound better?"

"Does he have to die?" I asked.

"Yeah, to take the position of leader you kind of have to kill the leader's heir." Xander smiled as he handed Dylan to the guy with the rope, "but hell let's not tie up Dylan. I'll have Elliot stay behind and kill him. Now that's my final decision and if you don't want to join him Katie, which I really don't want you to, you'll get back in the car."

I kind of just stood there in shock, frozen on the spot as Xander got closer. "Katie, get in the car." He ordered and I found that now my feet could move as Xander opened the car door and I got in. My stomach felt like it was being tugged downward, it was like there were moths floating around, it was a bad feeling—it couldn't be butterflies.

"So Katie, any real reason why you hate seeing people die…even people you hate?" Xander said after a distinct gun shot rang through the air around the forest. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I flashed back to the night when my mother died; I hid behind the couch, in the little space that was left between it in the wall. The man didn't know I was in the house since I hid as soon as they walked into the house. I knew what my mother was doing out late at night and I hated when she came home. The man had her against the wall as he choked her, asking her where the money was. Her face turning blue as she finally choked out the answer. It was in the cookie jar. He threw the cookie car on the ground and once he saw the cash on the floor he shot her in the face. Her blood covering our family portrait as the man grabbed the money off the floor and left, I remember at her funeral we had to have a closed casket because of it. So yeah you could say I had a problem with killing.

"Don't cry sweetie," he said touching my cheek as I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped leaning away from his touch and moving into the window seat; as far away from him I could get.

"Katie," he said as the ignition turned on, "you better put your seat belt on. I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you."

**Well quite a punch huh? I mean finding out how Katie's mom died and seeing how to overthrow a monarchy. Hmm…I wonder what will happen next. Oh and sorry, you see the name Xander is because I'm watching XXX right now and I was like cool name…hot guy….totally works. So now you know that Xander is supposed to resemble Vin Diesel. I hope to update later this week. Please Review!**


	16. I Can't Escape This Hell

**Yeah most of you already read this but I had to repost it b/c I noticed some mistakes and I just had to fix them. So you could reread and waste your time or just wait for me to update later tonight--up to you!**

"Get your paws off of me!" I yelled as I felt Xander's hand on my arm.

"Wow a sense of humor finally," he smirked as he clutched my arm as I tried to pull away, "now stop fighting. We're at the new house."

"House," I sneered, "don't you guys live in caves with rats and mice?"

"No actually," he smirked as he brought me tighter to him, "we prefer sleeping on actual beds…in actual homes. I think you'll find our new home to be to your comfort."

He then pulled me out of the car and I saw about ten cottages in a circle around fifty yards apart.

"If you guys had all of this why in the hell did you fight with Richard?" I asked looking at flowers in the clearing.

"Because I actually had to pay a lower clan to leave." He said leading me to a cottage as the other werewolf families started to go into their own dwellings, "and I had to pay them about a million dollars. What….why do you look so shocked? It's not like we can't work….our condition just means that we have to control what hours we work. I for one work with stocks. Some men work online. It's not like we're savages."

_Yeah right…that's why you killed Dylan and gave that woman to Richard as a snack…no you're not savages at all!_ I thought as he opened the door.

"Well, welcome home Katie," he smiled opening his arms wide as we walked into the living room that connected to the kitchen, "I hope you find this home to be to your liking. I know it's not some vampire castle….but I thought it would do."

"It's ok…" I said looking at a painting of the moon in a forest that was on the wall, "so where's my room?"

"It's kind of _our_ room." He smiled wolfishly, "most of the cottages, unless the family had pups, only have one bedroom that's in the loft up there." He pointed up at the landing that was above the kitchen.

"What?" I practically screamed, "You freaking harp on Dylan and kill him for make perverted suggestions to me and then you say that! What a hypocrite! I'm not sleeping with you, or your dog-boy friends!"

"I can wait," he smiled again coming closer and pulling me close to him, "and besides I didn't _say _I was going to do anything to you. I just said we had to sleep in the same room…in the same bed. I didn't say we had to do anything….that's just the conclusion you jumped to. So before you start to assume things or judge me, you better take a good look at yourself."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" I looked up at him. His chest pressed against mine as I inhaled deeply. This was a little too close for comfort.

"It just means that you're some cross-breed," he said but it wasn't cocky, "you're part vampire. So before you judge me or my people you better realize what you are. You're not some normal human anymore Katie, you never were. So before you go critizing me or making snide comments you better as hell look at the hell spawn you came from. Do you understand? I don't want my people to be hurt because some little half-vamp thought she was better than them. Got it?"

"It's not that I think I'm better than you," I looked into his honey-brown eyes, "It's that for some reason you expect me to change who I am to fight into what you want me to be. So before you go analyzing me why don't you just let me go so I can go back to my real home." My voice was low at this point as he just looked at me in silence.

"I can't let that happen Katie," he said looking into my eyes just as I had looked into his, "I'm sorry….you'll never be able to go back to the way you were before. I'm sorry but it's the truth. I let you go back and the next thing I know Richard has you again and he somehow uses you against us or you go back and accidently let it slip what you saw. I can't just let you go Katie, I'm sorry but I can't. You came here to protect your people."

"They're not my people," I interjected before he cut me off.

"No," he said his brows knitting together, "you might not have known your people but you were still given up to protect them. I'm sorry Katie, but that's just how it is."

"Let me go," I said slipping out of his group as I felt the tears coming, "leave me alone."

I saw the stairs that led up to the loft and crumbled onto the bed as I felt the sobs racking my body. _I'll never get to go home…I'll never get to see my aunt, who even though she was a pain sometimes I still loved her. I can't believe now that I didn't want to be seen shopping with her….and now I won't ever get to see her again. It's not fair._

Music floated up to the loft from down below.

_So what if you could see the darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Somebody help me get through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this hell…._

**The song is "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace—quite fitting huh? I hope you guys liked and remember: REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	17. I Love You

**Sorry It's taken me so long to update, I've just been really busy with choir and getting ready to leave for spring break. That and the fact I have to listen to other girls talking about prom dresses and flowers and shit (sorry if you're one of these girls) it just makes me a tinsy bit mad I didn't get asked********. Probably b/c I'm little miss innocent—how I hate how people judge! Ok…sorry I ranted—on to the story!**

"Hmmm…" I heard myself mumble as I rolled over pulling the covers tighter to me when I pumped into something. _Wait…covers? I was just lying here…I didn't have covers on…_ I opened my eyes and saw Xander next to me.

"Whoa….what are you doing here?" I asked as he smiled down at me with his hair messy from sleep.

"Well it's my bed too." He simply said like it was no big deal, "It's not like I was doing anything to you…in fact there was like three feet between it. I can't help it you tried seeking warmth from me. So sleeping well?"

He was actually warm….extremely warm. Just being near him felt like I was nestled by a fire. It was…actually….kind of nice.

"Ok." I said yawning as I went to scoot myself away from him.

"You don't have to move," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. My back now pressed against his warm chest, "I don't want to you get to cold. You have to get a good night's sleep. We're going to a meeting tomarrow."

"About what?" I yawned again.

"About what we're going to do with you…." He chuckled and I could feel his chest move behind me, "There's a scientist who is going to help us judge what's best to be done with you. Don't worry…it's nothing major."

I wanted to ask what they were going to do to me but the next instant I was asleep. I could feel my eyes getting droopy and with what I had been through it was easy to just fall back asleep.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Katie," I felt an arm tapping my shoulder, "breakfast is ready."

"What?" I asked still dreary from sleep as I looked up. Xander was standing by the side of my bed, and the smell of cologne met my senses and I smiled. It was nice to wake up the clean scent of a guy in the morning. _Whoa…what the hell are you saying? He's a frickin' werewolf!_

"Fine," I said getting up and straightening out the clothes I had worn to bed. I probably reeked from the woods and everything. I really needed a shower, "could I take a shower first?"

"With or without me?" he asked smiling, but I could tell he was just joking. At least I hoped he was.

"Perferabley without." I stated walking down the loft's stairs.

"Then it's at the bottom of the stairs on the right." I was feeling dizzy as I took the stairs step by step.

"Katie!" I heard him yelling into my face, "Katie, wake up! Katie please wake up!"

"What?" I asked feeling his hands wrapped around my chest as his eyes met mine.

"You're freezing!" he said rubbing my arms and I felt myself shaking.

"What happened?" I managed to chatter.

"You fell," he looked worried as I felt his warm hand on my forehead, "I think you're sick Katie. You need to go back to bed."

"But what about the meeting?" I asked as he picked me up. Shivering as he brought me back up the stairs.

"You're too sick to go," he said setting me down on the bed and pulling the covers back up over me, "the doctor's going to have to come here. We'll have the meeting here. Just try to go back to sleep."

"I'm so cold." I managed to say as chills racked my body. I didn't feel good at all.

"Just…I'll be right back. I just need to make a call ok?" he said getting up and pulling his cell phone at as he went into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he came out in only his boxers. And damn he looked good._ You're sick Katie….you have to be hallucinating! He's a werewolf remember! Just close your eyes._

I felt him pull the covers off of me and crawl underneath them. Then he pulled me close to his body as I felt the heat spread through my body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I tried to yell, my voice still weak.

"You need to warm up Katie," he said into my ear as he pulled me even closer, "please just stop struggling. You're already weak. The doctor's coming soon. Please just sleep. I'm just trying to get you warm. I don't want you to die. Please Katie…."

The shaking started to slow a few minutes later. And his arms relaxed around me. I felt his head resting on my shoulder as I felt my eyes start to droop again and soon I was asleep.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"She's going to be alright," I was half asleep as I heard the doctor talking to Xander about me, "it's just that fact that you guys had her out in the cold woods for hours yesterday and the night before. She's been through a lot Xander, you have to let her body have time to catch up to all the news she's gotten. Finding out you've been kidnapped because you have some vampire's blood in you and then being given to werewolves—hell I'm surprised she hasn't just shut down all together. Just give her time."

"But what about what's going to happen to her? What choices do we have for her—can she be changed?"

"We're not so sure yet," I heard the doctor answer, "If you changed her there's always the vampire part that could reject it and then she'd die. Then there's the chance of letting her be what she is and you mating that way—we just don't know if you could have kids or what they'd turn out like. We'd have to run some tests with the blood work I've gotten from her today."

_So that's what I felt pricking me—stupid doctor with his damn needles!_

"So you'll let me know?" Xander asked and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Soon." The doctor answered as I heard the stairs creak as he went down them. Then I heard a door slam shut as Xander crawled back into bed next to me.

"Xander," I asked feeling his arms wrap around me, "what's going to happen to me?"

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said as I snuggled closer to him, seeking the warmth his body gave me, "I promise. Katie you really had me scared there. Katie can you tell me something?"

"What?" I asked into his chest as he pulled my face up to meet his.

"When you were dreaming…." He said his eyes full of pity, "you said you were sorry. You said you were 'so sorry mommy'….what happened to your mother Katie? Please, you can tell me."

"She was killed," I was finally telling someone what I had seen that night. I had never even told the police what had happened, I was mute for a year after she was murdered. And now I was telling the werewolf who had taken me, yet he was the werewolf who had saved me, "this guy, my mom, she did drugs. She owed this man money. He was strangling her, killing her because he wanted the money. She told him where it was and then once he got it he shot her in the face."

I was sobbing now as Xander stroked my hair, "he killed her. I hid behind the couch and called 911. They never caught the guy who did it. I'm sorry because I couldn't stop it, I was ten years old. I should have been able to something."

"You were only ten," he said holding me closer, "you couldn't have done anything to stop him—he would've killed you too."

"But maybe it would have been better if I died," I whispered as he jerked me.

"Don't ever say that Katie," he said staring into my eyes, "Katie, I…I love you."

I just sat there my mouth open in shock. He loved me? _What the hell is going on?_

"You don't have to love me back Katie," he was rushing his words now, "you don't have to. I just wanted you to know….you don't have to love me back now…hell you don't have to ever. Just, I wanted to let you know that someone does Katie. I know you think I'm the bad guy, and I'm sorry about what happened to your mother Katie. No girl should have ever had to go through that. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there Katie. I don't ever want you to feel that dying is better than living."

I heard a loud banging sound on the door downstairs as Xander got up to leave. I sat there in silence as he descended the stairs. I got off the bed and looked over the loft's railing and into the living room below. I saw Xander talking to someone in a low voice and as I saw that person look up at me I saw it was the last person I'd ever expect to see again. Talking to Xander was Jack.

**Well I hope that was long enough, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I'll try to more often! And Please review so I know that some of you still like this story!**


	18. Jack and Kat

**Ok another update b/c I'm on a roll now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Xander**

This man just walked into my home and now he was telling me he had important information about Katie—a reason why Katie couldn't stay with me—but she had to. She was the first girl to ever not be afraid of me….she stood up to me. There was a fire in her—a very attractive fire. When I said I loved her, it just came out. I had no idea why I said it….I wanted to see how she felt before this bastard interrupted us by pounding on the door. I saw his eyes go up to the loft and I saw her standing there.

**Katie**

Xander followed Jack's gaze up to me. His eyes meeting mine before he spoke.

"Katie," he ordered and knew what Jack had come to say wasn't good, "get back to bed! The doctor says you need to get a full day of rest."

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I ignored Xander's order as I started to walk down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw the moon painting in front of me as red spots started to form in my vision. The moon was looking like the sun as I felt my knees give out beneath me. I sat on the floor holding my head as I heard both men yelling my name.

"Katie! Katie," I heard Xander say as he sat down beside me and rubbed my back. As I started to fall backwards I heard Jack's voice and his face met mine.

"Kat! Kat, answer me! What's wrong with her?" Jack's worried voice filled my ears as I felt my brows knit together. _He called you Kat…..only one person ever called you Kat…_

"Johnny….is that you?" my voice was barely a whisper as I saw his mouth upturn into a smile, and as my eyes started to close I saw him frown. The red spots were gone now, although darkness was now around me.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Katie," I felt Xander's warm hand on my forehead, pushing back the whisps of hair around my face, "can you hear me?"

I was flat on my back as I opened my eyes. Xander was on the bed beside me but the only person I was looking for was on the chair to my right.

"Johnny?" I asked smiling as he returned it with a smile that lit up his eyes.

"Katie," his arm was reaching out to meet mine when I heard Xander growl, "long time no see."

"How do you to know each other? I thought your name was Jack?" Xander's voice was frightfully angry now.

"It is….well my new name's Jack," Johnny started to explain as I looked into his eyes. Xander's jealously was clear as his arms wrapped around me, "my real name is John Stow. Katie and I grew up together, we were neighbors until my parents and I moved when Kat was nine and I was twelve. I then started to work for Ian and Richard at the age of sixteen after my parents died in a car crash. Richard took me in, giving me freelance jobs. I got plastic surgery when I was seventeen to completely change the way I looked when Richard informed me I was to find Katie—he didn't know the friendship we had….I had to change my look so she wouldn't recognize me—if she did he would have killed me if he thought I would be biased.."

"But not you smile," I said smiling myself and feeling my chest flutter—this was my best friend in the whole world…the one who I thought I'd never see again. "you didn't change it."

"I usually don't have a reason to Kat," he said frowning as Xander interrupted.

"If you're here on behalf of Richard leave my home now!" Xander snapped as I visaibly shook from fear.

"I'm not," John stated calmly—clearly not fearful of Xander, "I'm here on behalf of Ian. Ian would like to make a deal with you….he wants Katie back."

"No way in hell!" I heard Xander shout and the next instant he had Johnny against the wall.

"Let him go!" I screamed as Johnny pushed Xander off of him, "stop it please! Johnny, Xander stop!"

"You're upsetting her." Johnny said as he and Xander glared at each other, "now do you see why I don't smile a lot Kat…..I kill people for a living. I don't have a reason to be happy. I double crossed you Kat—I never wanted these wolves to get you. You were supposed to live with Ian—he would've kept you safe."

"I can keep her safe!" Xander roared as I just sat on the bed. Watching the two men fight. _Johnny a killer—he can't be….can he?_

"Ian would like to have her back," Johnny said, "there's no way you could breed with her. Her blood will reject yours…your doctor will confirm this. She's of no use to you."

"That's doesn't matter to me!" Xander's voice was full of fury "now leave our home!"

"It matters to Ian," Johnny was frowning like it hurt him to say this, "She's his life mate. Her blood calls out to his….she belonged to him before she was even born. That is why Ian's mother saved her. She is the woman Ian could ever love."

There were tears in Johnny's eyes as he met mine and I knew why. When we were little Johnny was so overprotective of me….he even played tea party with me even though he was three years older. Johnny somehow loved me.

"She deserves to be loved Xander," Johnny's voice was practically pleading now as Xander's frown deepened, "Kat I don't know what happened to you. I was the one how left you the roses and when you saw them I knew someone, something had hurt you. And it was all my fault I wasn't there. Something in you, the spark you had before, it was gone. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you…I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But I want to now. Please Katie—you have to come with me."

**Ok—I need your input and just in case you're one of those people who judge by looks I'll describe the two choices. Xander—Age: 22, Hair: short brown hair, Body: very muscular—very cute, he kind of resembles Vin Deisil—very loosely resembled Vin and he thinks he loves Katie—but he hasn't "imprinted' on her if you're one of those people who believe in it (I kind of do). Then there is Ian: Age: 21, Hair: short black with messy spikes, Body: very hot—ok extremely hot and he is supposed to resemble Sheamus O'Grady (Watch Charlie's Angel's Full Throttle or google image him). It's up to you to chose what Katie does—will she stay with Xander or go to Ian. Also Johnny is not a choice—he wants the best for Katie and he knows that by his crossing Richard that she is in danger if she is with him—Johnny also knows that Richard will kill him if he ever finds out the Johnny lied and betrayed him. Therefore Johnny loves Katie enough (like a sister—or maybe a little more) that he is willing to sacrifice himself and his love for her to see her happy—so no matter how much you plea she can't be with him. Sorry but it won't work out—I never intended for them to be together. **

**Now click the button on the screen that says Submit Review and tell me what you think: of the chapter overall and if she should be with Xander or Ian. Either way both men would take care of her. **


	19. You Ready?

Ok…first off you all have PeytonFredrick to thank—you can go to the author's bio thingy from my reviews…

**Ok…first off you all have PeytonFredrick to thank—you can go to the author's bio thingy from my reviews….b/c while writing a response to her/him I came up with how I want to take this and trust me….I think you should like it—b/c now it will make the story longer and I think a bit better….I hope you like.**

"Johnny," I felt a tear escape my eyes, "you know….I can't….I don't….I don't know what to do. Why? Why in the world does Ian even want me…I mean the blood thing. Blood can't make you love someone Johnny. Johnny you love someone because of what's in their heart."

"Leave my home now…." Xander said seeing my tears as he stepped in front of me to block me from seeing Johnny—I guess it was his idea of protecting me. And as I saw his back and shoulders tense I knew that somehow Xander felt something for me too. 

"Ian wants you Kat—he needs a favor and it's something only you can do. Kat, if you do this I'm sure that after it's done you can make whatever choice you want in the matter of what you want to do with your life. I'm not sure what Ian has planned but I can promise you that after it's done you can make your own choices. Yeah…maybe the life blood bond was a bit of crap—but Ian thought it could bring you back to him. He does have feelings for you—but I think his feelings for power might be stronger and really his feeling for power needs to be rewarded. Kat that's all I can tell you right now. But you'll be making the most important mistake of your life if you don't come with me. Please just take my hand…it's a promise that you can trust me Kat." 

I saw him extend his arm out to me and I saw that his hand was clenched. And as he let it go I saw a pristine white pearl in the middle of it; I knew that the pearl was the same one that was in the rose; the same pearl that was in his hand was the same pearl we had found at the beach when his parents took me on their family vacation the year before they moved. We spent all day trying to find a pearl—we must have opened like fifty clams. And I felt my heart clench as I looked at it. Something in me was telling me that if I went with him—he would die. Sure what he was offering me was nice—the power to make my own choices—but the consequence of it was horrible, Richard could kill him. I didn't—I couldn't let Johnny die.

"If I go with you Richard's going to kill you." I said to Johnny as Xander looked back at me and examined my face, "I can't let that happen—no matter what."

"But by coming with me there's a chance that that won't happen," he smiled as his fist closed over the pearl, "Kat, you need to come with me because if you don't it won't just be me getting killed. Hundreds—even thousands of people, human people, will be killed. Kat….to protect them you need to come with me. You need to work with Ian."

"What do you mean humans will be killed?" Xander's face was worried now. 

"What did you think would happen when you gave up your land to a vampire who wants to make a frickin' vampire community. It means that vampires will breed more if they're that close to each other and more partners are being offered up. It means that more baby vamps will be created and during the first two years of their lives they need a gallon of blood a day to survive unlike newly turned vamps who used to be human. They unlike the babies are fully developed. Meaning that just getting blood from the blood bank won't work anymore—the community of vamps is going to go out hunting for food for their children. It means that the humans in the area and the in city ten miles away are in danger. Xander…we need Kat to come. She's the only one strong enough to defeat Richard and take the throne." 

"She'd have to be changed then." Xander was gritting his teeth then as I felt my hand automatically go up to my neck. _No freaking way am I going to be bitten. _

"Um….kind of….yeah." Johnny said looking down.

"She'd never be able to come back to me." Xander's voice was soft and I felt my heart literally drop. 

"The doctor says…..there's a way can she can become one of you after…there is actually a way for her blood to be changed. After that then she could…._breed_. But that's only if she chooses to come back to you." Johnny added the last comment looking straight into my eyes. I literally gulped…..these people expected me to protect the lives of others…how could I do that when I couldn't even protect my own?

"Katie," Xander slowly turned around to face me, "you have to go."

"What?" I asked surprised—I never expected Xander to give me up to a…a…_vampire._

"Katie, you couldn't protect your mother," he frowned caressing the side of my face, "but you can protect these humans. You need to do this. Besides….I always have the hope you'll come back to me, right?"

He gave me a shaky smile as I smiled back as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Um….I hate to interrupt you two, but Kat and I have really got to be going. We have a plane to catch." Johnny frowned looking uncomfortable. 

"You better get going," Xander said smiling down at me and helping me up as he pulled a small envelope out of his pocket, "you've got the world to save you know. Here, the doctor gave me these pills for you…if you start to even feel like you could get dizzy I want you to take one. It seems like every time you faint something unexpected comes up. You need to have a clear mind if you plan on taking down Richard."

Xander walked us downstairs and Johnny walked out the door before us…I guess to give us time to say goodbye. 

"I'll miss you." Xander said kissing my cheek…awfully close to my lips might I add, "Good Luck."

"I think I might even miss you too," I smiled feeling a tear well up in my eye, "thanks….for everything."

"Katie," Xander asked as I went to open the door, "will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know…." I answered frowning and looking into his brown eyes, "It depends on who wins." And with that I walked out the door to where Johnny was waiting.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No," I answered truthfully, "but let's go." 

**Well? Whatcha think? Please please leave a review—I'm trying to get to 200 to top my old record of 192 for ****New Life It Bites****….oh and if you haven't read it please do and leave a review—you know how I like reading them with hot cocoa in the morning! Have a nice spring break! **


	20. Ashes and Blood

On the tunrpike again this time going home…

**Well another update about your favorite Kat, Katie, or Kate—whatever you may call her! **

We were on the plane to Italy when the Captain's voice filled the cabin with a warning of twenty minutes until we land. My stomach was in knots—I had tried to talk to Johnny but he seemed distracted the whole fifteen hours in the plane. I managed to catch up on my sleep and I thought I felt his hand resting around my shoulders while I slept but when I woke up he was just staring out the window.

"What's the deal?" I asked referring to things with Ian.

"I'm betraying you Kat," Johnny spoke up…his voice still low but at least he was talking to me, "Richard knows I'm here with you."

"What?" I asked in disbelief—this was a trap?

"He knows my thoughts Kat," Johnny grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes—almost willing them to forgive him somehow, "he knows I'm here with you…I don't know Ian's exact plans…I just know they involve you. Richard can't read all my thoughts….in werewolf territory I was safe to tell you everything…now I'm not. Werewolves have like enchantments or chemicals or something that weakens a vampire's abilities. Richard, because he has my heart, he can hear my thoughts, in fact Kat it hurts to block him out right now. Soon soon Kat, he'll be tired of trying—he'll know there's a certain reason why I'm blocking him. Then he'll figure he doesn't have any need for me—Kat he's going to kill me. If any of my thoughts escape he'll know about you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be strong and just die and not accepted the change. Ian will take care of you Kat. I'm sorry I couldn't." He then turned his head away from me and I could see that pain on his face.

"I forgive you Johnny," I whispered as he pulled his hand from mine, "but it's not your fault."

He didn't answer me and before long I felt the plane descend. Then he spoke as we pulled onto the runway.

"I'm not going with you Kat," Johnny said when the flight attendants finally said we could depart, "I'm getting right back on a different plane and flying back to the U.S."

We got off the plane and when we walked back into the main part of the airport with people all around us Johnny grabbed my hand suddenly. I looked over and saw pain written all over his face.

"I'm sorry Kat," he whispered and then in the next instant there was pile of ashes beside me. And no one else around us seemed to notice—they were wrapped up with their own little problems. I felt my knees sank into the floor as I cupped my hands and dipped them into the ashes. _It can't be possible. _

"Kate," I heard Ian's voice above me as I felt the tears falling down my cheeks, "he knew the risk. Come on, we need to go before people start staring."

He helped me and wiped away my tears as he looked into my eyes. "A warrior can cry Kate—it's fine. Just try to be strong ok?"

I shook my head. "How did he…how did that happen?"

"Richard's been suspecting him of betraying him for quite some time," Ian started to explain as we walked out of the airport and into the car garage. "I'm guessing he just got sick of it and decided to put a stop to it. It's Richard who did this Kate….you want revenge…you put all of your anger into killing him."

We reached a black town car and Ian held the door open for me before getting the driver's seat and we left the airport's parking lot and pulled out into traffic.

"So changing me?" I finally brought up the subject and gulped.

"I've talked to some doctors—some special doctors." He sighed, "If you don't want to stay a vampire….well there's some risk to you turning back into a human. It's a full blood transfusion—you could die Kate."

"If I'm bit—aren't I already dead?" I asked.

"Well yes…..that's the thing….the doctor's drain all of the blood out of you. Fill you up with some human blood mixed with your blood newly cleansed—and then shock you with a difibulator back to life. The thing is, the combo of your blood and your DNA….they have to completely get rid of all of the vampire genes in your blood. A process that takes three days—during those three days you're put on ice—you can completely die then, well it's weird to say it that way but even I don't completely understand it. One thing for sure is that there's no guarantee it'll work—that you'll live."

"Let's think about it later," I said knowing that I didn't want to be a vampire forever. Already I was wishing for Xander's warm arms around me. _Thinking those kind of thoughts about a werewolf? What have you gotten yourself into Katie?_

"I'll bite you when we get back to my house," Ian said as I looked out the window, "Then we train you one week—I know it's not a lot of time but if Richard gets any further with his plan there's no stopping the community from forming."

"One week?" I asked staring at him in disbelief—one week to turn into a killing machine? What?!

"Remember," he said as we pulled onto an off ramp, "my mother's blood has been in you for sixteen years, you're extremely powerful because of it—that's like five times the average power of Richard on a good day once your change. I'm personally a little jealous."

"Why can't you kill him?" I asked.

"Because if I kill him it's betraying my family name," Ian explained, "there's some law that says I can't. I kill my own brother an I die along with him and our vampire clan goes to another clan. You're the only one willing to kill him and powerful enough to, it's kind of like your duty to the humans."

We drove for about twenty minutes in silence before Ian made a sharp turn onto a dirt road.

"Home sweet home." Ian said as we pulled up to a huge log house.

I got out of the car and onto the porch. Ian pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Ladies first." Ian said and I stepped into the house before him. It was then that he grabbed me from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as he placed me onto the couch and ripped down the collar of my polo shirt. I looked into his eyes and saw black. "Ian…whoa…take it easy."

"Sorry," his eyes lightened a little bit, "just excited—your blood….it smells so delicious."

"Thanks….I guess." I struggled a bit under his weight. He was on top of me, his breath on my neck as I felt his lips touch it.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his lips pressing against my skin as I felt his teeth scrap my neck a little.

"As much as I'll ever be." I gulped as I felt his breath hitch and then the piercing sensation as his fangs sank into my vein. I gasped in pain, arching my neck which caused him to place his hand behind my neck and pull me closer. I felt an icy sensation spread down from my neck lower and lower all the way to my toes before I felt like I was going to black out.

"Wait Kate," he said pulling away, "just relax….you're almost done. Here." He lifted a glass to my lips—my eyes to weak to see what was inside—but as soon as the liquid touched my lips knew what it was…and I wanted it even though the thought sickened me. "You need to drink it—if you want to win you need to do this Kate…push through your own resistance. Please." I had no choice but to take the first sip…and then the next and soon the glass was empty.

"That should be enough," Ian said letting go of me and getting off the couch. I felt him cover me with a blanket. "Sleep now—you have lots of work to do once you get up."

**Well whatcha think? Yeah I know many of you didn't want me to change her…but it's ok…it all works out. So please REVIEW—I did my part by updating now you do yours by REVIEWING. Thanks for all the support**


	21. Til You Cut His Body from His Head

Ok…another update…

**Ok…another update…..**

"Kate," I heard a voice whisper in my ear as I turned over in my sleep, "you need to get up now. We have to train."

"Just a few more minutes…." I mumbled before being thrown across the room. I went to fall and landed in a crouch. "What the hell was that for?"

"You think Richard's going to give you a few more minutes when you feel weak when you're fighting him? No way…he'll kill you before you breathe your next breath. Get up and let's go."

I brought my fists up to my face to protect it but before I could even try to hit Ian he had already had me by the throat.

"How in the hell…." My eyes were wide, well for two reasons…I couldn't breath and two how was he that fast, "Let go of me….you're chocking me!"

"No I'm not you idiot," he laughed letting me go, "you're a vampire now—you don't need to breathe. And come on Kate…use that super speed and strength us vampires have…don't worry about hurting me. I'll survive."

_Well he did ask for it…._Before he could even back away to give me room I kicked him in the stomach and he went flying backwards….actually breaking through the wall that separated the kitchen from the den.

"Holy shit," he yelled still on the ground where he landed, "that was a solid oak wall! How in the hell did you break it?" Then he smiled, pulling some wooden splinters from his hand. "Well I see my mother's blood made you stronger….but next time don't stop coming after me."

The next second he had me pinned to the ground, his fangs showing as he hissed at me—he _hissed _at me! His hand lay gently on my neck, "If this was a knife you'd be dead now. Don't stop until you're sure he's dead—till you cut his body from his head. Get it?"

"Got it!" I yelled pushing him off of me as he flew up into the air—almost hitting the glass chandelier.

We went back and forth a couple more times….what felt like days to me was only hours. It kind of sucked—you expect since you speed up the rest of the world does—it doesn't.

"Ok…that's enough for today." Ian said handing me another water bottle and I could smell the blood even before I opened it and I felt sick to my stomach. Correction, my stomach wanted it, it was my mind that felt sick and disgusted. Ian saw the look on my face and then smiled. "You'll get used to it in no time."

"Actually I don't plan on ever getting used to it." I snapped taking a drink, "I'm only going to be on this for a week. After that, it's back to being human."

"Why ruin your life by trying to turn back time?" He asked, a frown on his face.

"Because this alone is ruining my life," I replied about the vampirism, "in case you haven't noticed—I can't get warm. I want warm, it's imbedded in my brain, but I can't have it. I'm freezing cold."

"So that's why you like the dog-boy." He had a smirk on his face now, "Because their average temperature is 103 degrees. Kate…why do you want to go back to him?"

"There's no guarantee I'll go back," I whispered feeling a tear form before it froze onto my face before it got a chance to slide the whole way down, "there's no guarantee I'll win. And besides—about Xander….never mind…you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Ian snorted.

"Xander—he took care of me Ian." The words were hard to form—to confide in Ian felt weird. "When he told me that I'd be stuck with him—that I couldn't go back to my aunt—there was pity in his eyes. He felt generally sorry. It wasn't like when Richard said it….Xander actually felt bad that I was in this position—it meant he cared. Even though he hardly knew me and even though I insulted him and his people tons of times, he still was nice to me. There's a dark side to him sure, it's like a front to protect what he cares for, but there's a nice side to him too—one that genuinely cares. It's….I don't know."

We were interrupted by a ringing of a cell phone. Ian took one out of his pocket and frowned as he flipped it open.

"Hello….We've just started training…..what…his plans moved up….people coming in three days…..we'll be there soon." I heard only one side of the conversation but something about it told me it wasn't good.

"We have to go now." Ian snapped his phone shut and started walking out towards the front door, "Richard's moved his plans up. We only have a day to get back to the states and kill the bastard. We gotta move now."

I raced to catch up with him as we both ran toward the car. I climbed in and Ian floored it as we sped off into the unknown. The way Ian said 'kill the bastard' gave me hope that the task would be easy—little did I know it would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to go through.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"You ready?" We were on the front grounds of Richard's estate. The plane ride went fast and it seemed like the drive here and the walk through the woods went even faster. I looked at the intimidating turrets and regretted my decision to come.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" I whispered as Ian and I hide behind some rose bushes.

"For them," I saw him point and then I saw people being forced out of car—they were human—I could tell by their scent, "we have to do it for them."

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked as my stomach rumbled.

"They're going to be welcoming presents for the prospective buyers who might buy houses in Richard's community." Ian frowned watching the humans being herded like cattle, "Kind of like house-warming presents."

"When are we going to make our move?" I asked suddenly feeling stronger.

"Five minutes, that gives the guards enough time to get the humans down to the keeper rooms which means they'll leave the front door unlocked and unguarded. From there you ascend the grand staircase and go into Richard's office—he's bound to be there. I'll sneak up to his office from the servant's staircase and back walkways."

I looked at my watch—willing the minutes to slow down so I could think things out. But I was out of luck…..it seemed like only seconds later when Ian was motioning for me to make a run to the front door. What awaited me once I was inside…I didn't know. One thing for sure—I couldn't fail.

**Sorry…just trying to build suspense…and if one of you wants to write the fight scene just private message me and I'll give you the info since I kind of suck at writing them. But I should update within the week or even weekend b/c I know how I want this to end. Thanks and please REVIEW!**


	22. The Other Voice

Another update…

**Another update….getting ready to go out for the night so sorry if this is short—maybe I'll just post it later and then add more to it…..**

"Shit," I said the truth and the severity of what I was about to do sunk in as we reached the grand hall, "Ian…I can't do this. I'm not prepared…I've only trained one day. I can't do this."

"Kate," his voice was a firm whisper, "evil doesn't wait for anyone. It certainly wasn't going to wait until you were ready. Kate, I think you're as prepared for this as you'll ever be….yeah we could have trained more….hell we might have needed that training. But once you start to fight him Kate I think your instincts will kick in and you'll figure out what to do. We better get moving—the guards will be back in a few minutes. Good luck."

With that he pushed me up the stairs and disappeared from sight. I ran up the stairs as I heard voices from below. I finally reached the long hallway that would lead me to Richard's door, the one that had portraits lining the walls. I stopped and looked at one; it was a beautiful woman who had a baby in her arms and a toddler at her side. Looking at the plaque on the bottom I saw that it was Richard's and Ian's mother and her two sons. I wonder how she felt—me killing the one son….how did she feel about what had happened to me. The girl she had given her blood to? _It needs to be done Katie._ I heard a voice in my head say, and it wasn't my normal smart-aleck conscience either. It was different, _I tried to raise them right you know….somehow you turned out the best and I didn't even have any control of how you were brought up. Funny isn't it? Katie, you need to do your job. I made a painstaking choice to give you some of my blood, and I knew someday you'd have to become the next queen. It was a choice I made to save the human you. You need to make a choice Katie—are you just going to stand here and wait for Richard to show up and kill you and countless other humans…or are you going to take a stand and walk through that door behind you and do your duty? _The voice disappeared as fast as it had come, leaving me alone in the silent corridor. I took a deep breath—a human habit—and turned around. I opened the door swiftly and saw Richard at his desk sitting there and looking at me.

"I've been expecting you for quite some time Katie…or should I call you Kat?" the sneer was evident on his face. "Those lustful thoughts of Jack finally gave him away….oh the almost x-rated thoughts that boy had. But he tried to be a hero Katie….tried to get you to come and kill me….to leave the werewolves and come after me. Yet look where that got him—dead in a pile of ashes in the middle of an airport. He's probably rotting in the bottom of a janitor's trash can."

"Shut up!" I shouted feeling rage shake inside of me. This sick bastard killed Johnny—he killed my best friend. I ran towards him, if two humans were watching they'd have never seen me. I had Richard by the throat but in the next instant he had pushed on the ground. He towered over me smiling.

"Then there was Preston," Richard was sneering as his breath fell on my cheek, "who mopped around here like a sick puppy for days after you left. He wouldn't listen to me; I was going to kill him. And it would have been your fault….but he moved on. He's now my main architect for the community…he has an eye for design. The dumb ass forgot all about you."

I pushed Richard off of me and he went flying upward and landing across the room on his feet. "That wasn't very nice." Richard smirked and I saw the move he was going to make, it was like a mental picture in my head, he was going to jump over the desk, grab a wooden pencil and stab me. I saw my imminent death right before me. _It doesn't have to end that way….make your move Katie. You can do it._

I threw myself onto the floor when I saw a glimmer in Richard's eyes—I knew it was then he decided to make his move. I heard him yell in rage when he finally realized that I wasn't against the wall anymore. He turned around to face me but by then I had already rammed him into the wall and pushed him onto the ground. He was face down and I had the blade of the knife that I had brought with me against the back of his neck.

"Do it Katie," his voice commanded, "do it already!"

The thing was I couldn't bring myself to do it. To kill someone, even though Richard deserved it, I couldn't bring my knife to slice him…to end his life.

"No!" Preston was there in front of me seeing my hesitation, "don't do it Katie. You can't do it." There was sorrow in his eyes as I saw him grab a sword off of its stand on the fireplace's mantle. He raised it high and I heard Richard yell with rage as my strong arms held him down. Preston's blade fell hard and I felt myself become covered with dark blood as Richard's body below me crumple into ashes.

"Kate!" I heard Ian yell as he saw the scene around me. Me sitting on the floor covered in blood that he probably couldn't tell if it was mine or his brother's and Preston standing there in shock at what he had done. "Preston….Preston….are you ok? Just put down the sword already."

"I killed him……I killed him….he was like my brother…..and I killed him." I saw a tear run down Preston's cheek and I saw him turned the blade sword toward himself.

"NO!" I yelled getting up and trying to run toward him but before I even made a step a sorrowful yell of pain filled the room as I saw Preston plunge the sword into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He managed to whisper before he himself turned to ash.

I felt my body shaking with anger and sorrow as I felt Ian's arms embrace me. "Shh….It'll be ok. Kate….let's get you out of here."

We went to approach the door when guards filled the room…._oh shit…what now?_ My normal conscience asked as the guards took in the scene and they turned their attention to Ian and I. _This was going to be a long day…._

**Well my ride's here—my friend just got her license and now she's all excited to drive…so I'm out for the night seeing a movie and then out to dinner. Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	23. The Icy Tears

Well there's still 2 more chapters (or maybe 1) after this so hang in there people, I've just been busy updating New Life 2 an

**Well there's still 2 more chapters (or maybe 1) after this so hang in there people, I've just been busy updating New Life 2 and I lost track of this story but ok….let's continue…**

"Mistress Katie." I guard stepped forward and bowed after seeing Richard dead on the ground. Soon after the other guards dropped their weapons and bowed too.

"Um…Ian…what the hell is happening?" I asked looked at the guards who were bowed before me as I saw Ian smirk.

"They're bowing to their queen." He said smiling at me and taking a short bow too, "Richard's dead, and since my mother was the queen and she directly gave her blood to you and I just happened to get it by being her son. You're actually queen now."

"But I don't want to be!" I sputtered as the guards stood back up. "You just said I had to kill him to protect the humans—you didn't say I'd be queen! I don't want to be!"

"Well," he said smiling, "there's always me?"

"You?" I asked my mouth dropping, "That was your plan all along. Get me to kill your brother so you could take over?"

"Well yeah kind of," he smirked, his eyes glistening from the lamp on the desk. And I felt the guards eyes on us as if waiting for an order from me, "I mean….you didn't want to stay a vampire….but if you did Kate…..we could run this clan together."

"Ian." I said looking into his eyes, "what clan?"

"Well there is a clan in this house Kate," he said as if I was a little slow, "you just didn't see them. I'm happy with the size of it….I'm not greedy like Richard. I don't want to expand."

"So I change back and leave you rule?" I asked.

"Basically….but Kate, it doesn't have to be that way. We can rule together."

"Ian," I said frowning at the hope that was in his eyes, "you knew from the beginning I didn't want this to last. I never wanted to be changed and if there's a chance that I could go back to being human. I want it."

"Even if it could kill you?" his voice was low but I could hear him, and the sharp tone of sadness.

"Even if it does…..aren't I already dead like this?" I asked feeling my icy cold skin.

"Fine then," he said spinning on his heels and the guards left the room, "here. I'll take you to Dr. Milo."

We walked outside after Ian ordered the guards to let go of the humans they had captured—the guards didn't look to happy about it but Ian made sure his command was firm. I climbed into his car and we sped away from the estate—in what could have been my last car ride.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"You sure about this Katelyn?" Dr. Milo—a very heavyset but all around nice looking guy who reminded me of a grandpa—asked before placing the anesthesia face mask over my nose.

"As sure as I've ever felt about anything." I said sleepily as I felt Ian hold my hand. And soon I was asleep, so asleep I didn't even feel the needles go into my arms that would slowly siphon my life away. All I felt was Ian's hand firmly pressed into mine.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Ian**

She looked so peaceful lying on the operation table as Dr. Milo carefully kept track of her vitals. I saw the blood siphoning into the bag and into a big chilled container were it was already being cleaned. Her eyes flickered under her lids and I wondered what she was dreaming of—me or the dog-boy. I could've spent my life with her, forever and eternity, but even I knew in my heart that there'd always be other girls. _Just not girls those are as innocent and fiery at the same time. _A loud long beep filled the air as Kate's heart stopped beating and her eyes moved no more. And for once in my life I reached up to touch my cheek and felt the tiny teardrop that had turned to ice. As icy as Kate's lifeless body was.

**Well that's NOT the end kidos! There's still more to come….just not much more! Well I hope to update tomorrow sometime. Please Review and thanks for all your support….remember review! I only have 33 more reviews to go before I hit 200!! YAY!!**


	24. You Just Don't Know It Yet

**Hey, someone who left me an anonymous post, ****In Love With Fantasy,**** what the hell does "it's a really good story line but you need much much more" supposed to mean. Don't you know the story's sadly ending? I mean….how much more could I add without boring myself to death? Not that like Katie's boring or anything but I have so many other stories I have to update and write—I like to bring some to a close. Hence these final chapters of Roses and Pearls and the ending that will happen is something I never would have dreamed of in the beginning. And when reviewers—anonymously—tell me really obscure stuff like that I'm like wtf? I mean it's not that I don't like constructive criticism but please- drop me a PM or something and give me more detail—it's like telling someone who never drove before that you just press the gas but you don't tell them how to start the car--which is a totally dumb analogy b/c who doesn't know how to start a car? But you get my point. So please people, I LOVE your reviews but if you're gonna complain please be more specific. That's all...**

**Ian**

I watched the doctors warm up Kate's blood after three endless days of extracting all the vampire cells from it, and I watched them wheel her into the room. Her cold lifeless body blue, machines connected to her that still kept her breathing—somehow it was necessary for her lungs to be 'refreshed' and 'conditioned' like regular breathing. She didn't look so peaceful anymore—she just looked dead, and it killed me. _Kate, please….you have to wake up from this. Don't worry…everything will be fine….please God—I know you're the last person I should be asking favors from but please let her come back. Even if it's not to me, please._

"Are you almost ready?" I asked Dr. Milo who was taking out bags of already warmed blood.

"As soon as the nurse connects the tubes and needles to the blood-bags we can hook her up." Dr. Milo said as the nurse, a pretty blonde, was hanging blood-bags on those IV stands.

"Ready?" Dr. Milo asked his medical teams as he finally started to insert the needles into Kate. Into her arms, and her neck, and her legs, in basically where all the major blood vessels were.

Then the wait started, they had to gently 'trickle' the blood into Kate, a process that would take hours, so the blood didn't clot and cause bumps. If it went in too fast Kate would bloat and die. Something Dr. Milo was warned that if it ever happened he himself would be floating in the east river. But for now all I could do was sit and wait.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Ian **

I watched as a few hours later they covered her with a very warm blanket and Dr. Milo motioned for me to let go of Kate's hand.

"We want to do this right Ian," Dr. Milo said his face looking strained as the nurse wheeled over the defibrillator, "Kate has to be completely held down with straps on the table with no one touching her—she needs all the electricity her body can handle after being frozen for three days. Is my team ready?"

"Yes doctor." several other members of his staff were in the room and they all gathered around Kate as if looking at some experiment.

"Clear!" Dr. Milo yelled—forcing the electric paddles down onto Kate's chest—as I saw Kate's body strain against the straps, "Clear!"

So far there was no movement, none of the heart monitors, or the brain ones. I felt another one of my ice tears form on my check as I chipped it off with a finger nail. _Please Kate, wake up! Wake up sweetie…please….wake up….._

Suddenly the heart machine uttered a sharp beep as more frequent ones joined it and Kate gasped. She couldn't talk yet—not until her brain warmed back up. But as I saw her eyes open I knew everything would be ok.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Katie**

I felt lethargic after Dr. Milo brought me back, which was weird considering I was dead for three days—or in a 'cold sleep' as Dr. Milo called it. It was like I wasn't really dead—I didn't go to heaven—but I was just in a black zone of nothingness. It was weird but I didn't care. My skin felt warm—my body felt the heat from the warm blankets—it felt like heaven. Being in a dead zone for three days was worth the warmth that I felt all around me.

"Ian!" I smiled after I could talk and after drinking about three glasses of water. A smile never left Ian's face after I opened my eyes. "So how was it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a look of confusion as he flattened the blankets around me.

"Without me here?" I asked after taking another sip of water—surprisingly after not talking for three days my throat was as sore as sandpaper. You would have thought that not talking would have liked made my voice sound like honey or something.

"Quiet." He joked smiling but then his face turned serious, "a bit too quiet."

"Oh shut up!" I yelled laughing which turned into a cough which caused Ian to worry as he held a cup of water with a straw in it to my mouth. "Thanks." I said after taking a sip.

"So any idea when I get to leave?" I asked settling back down into my hospital bed.

"Three days," Ian smiled—three seemed to be a lucky number or something, "Then you can go back to your life as a normal human."

"Maybe not so normal." I smiled.

"So um…Kate?" he said but I could tell it was a question.

"What?" I asked frowning—I had the feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Um…what would you say if I asked you to stay?" he asked and I sighed. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh Ian!" my voice was low—I knew what I was going to hurt him, "I just….I gave that up so I could be human. I can't stay Ian. I just can't."

"Why?" he asked pleading and I felt my newly returned to life heart break.

"Because it wouldn't be right." I stated simply even though the truth hardly ever was, "I couldn't lead you on like that. After what happened with Johnny and Richard and everything—I'm sorry Ian but I just…I can't stay. I never planned on it. The deal was I stopped Richard and I got to do what I wanted. No more of this 'duty' crap—I'm doing what I want. And I'm not letting any vampire control me—it was bad enough one was in my blood." _Which made me remember the lady's voice that was in my head. _

"True true," a smile hinted at the corners of Ian's mouth before he laughed, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Um…Ian," I said hesitantly—maybe he'd think I was crazy, "Your mother….um did Richard have a portrait of you and her outside his office?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked cocking his head to the side, "So what?"

"Um….Ian?" I said looking away from him and down at my hand which still looked a little blue and lifeless but whatever, "I think I heard her, when I was going to…to kill Richard. It was like I could her a woman's voice as clear as my own telling me that she had tried to raise you and Richard well….and that I had to kill Richard—that I didn't have a choice. She said it was my duty like hers to protect humans."

"Yeah," he smiled walking over to my bedside, "that sounds like her. She must have been considered your 'sire' since her blood was the original vamp blood in you. I wondered why I couldn't tell what you were feeling in the office—it worried me. So my mother, do you think you'd have liked her?"

"She saved my life more than once," I said smiling and remembering the image of Richard coming towards me with a pencil, "how could I not?"

"You couldn't," he laughed cupping my face in his hands, "she's apart of you. Even though her blood is gone she's still apart of you. God…you look so much like her."

"I look nothing like her!" I scoffed remembering the woman in the portrait—the beyond human beautiful that she was. I was no were near her….besides she had raven hair. My hair was a mousy chestnut brown. _Humph! _I mentally pouted.

"Yeah you do," he said smiling and looking into my eyes, "I see the same spark in your eyes that I saw in hers. You'll help many people Katelyn, you'll be a great mother—you just don't know it yet."

And with that last comment floating in my mind I fell asleep as I felt a smile spread across my face—it wasn't such a bad idea after all…..

**But wait! It's not over yet people! You still have one more chapter—after all Katie's not done with her story—she still has to choose…..so leave more reviews—please. I want to have 190 before I end the story, I know it's horrible black mail but…..ok maybe it is just horrible black mail. Drop me a PM if you want to talk about something, and thanks for reading. Look for the last chapter and/or epilogue in the next week. Love you guys!**


	25. Nagging and Butterflies

**Ok guys…..this will be the final chapter. And I hope all of you are satisfied with it but like the old cliché goes 'you can't make everyone happy' but I still try…..**

**Kate**

_**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track**_

The sound was turned up as loud as it would go as I kept glancing at the map on the seat beside me. I had kissed Ian goodbye that morning with the promise that I would call him when I arrived after he had written down the most complicated directions I'd ever seen. It was hard saying goodbye…but I just wanted everything to go back to normal—to go home and try to forget about everything that had happened. Everything from the night I was taken, I wanted to forget Preston, and Richard, and their deaths, to forget the feeling of my body growing cold as the blood started to siphon out, the feeling of total darkness, and the feeling of being shocked back to life, but I had a nagging feeling in my stomach that I didn't understand. I didn't feel right as I drove down the dirt road that would eventually lead to a highway that would lead me home. Instead of going on I turned the music down, pulled over and reached for the cell phone Ian had given me.

"Kate," Ian sounded surprised, "did you get there already?"

"Um…Ian," I said smiling to myself, "change of plans. I need directions…."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I got out of the car and saw kids laughing and playing out on the lawn. Their giggles and screams of joy making a smile automatically appear on my face. I walked up the stone pathway when a ball crossed my path.

"Catch!" I said picking up the ball and gently tossing it to a little girl with pig-tails.

"Sanks you!" she said and I noticed she must have just lost one of her baby teeth. She ran off and joined the other kids as I walked up to the doorway.

_Now or never…._I thought knocking on the door. I waited a couple of minutes and then turned around. _How foolish….just go home Katie. _

"Kate?" I heard his voice behind me as I turned around. He was standing there in the doorway with only a pair of jeans on, with water droplets still on his chest. He was rubbing his hand through his hair as he just looked at me and I saw the smile creep up his face.

I took a step forward and his warm arms enveloped me. _Hmmm..He's so warm…._

"Did you win?" he asked while stroking my hair.

"Yeah," I said into his chest as I detected the scent of _Irish Spring_ soap still lingering on his body, "Ian's in charge now. He's going to call and make a deal with your council and you."

"I didn't think you were going to come back." His voice was low with sorrow and hope.

"Now why would you think that?" I smiled as he tilted his face down towards mine—he smiled. And meeting my eyes I felt his lips on mine and I felt the nagging feeling in my stomach go away—instead it was replaced by butterflies. He pulled me into the house after him still not letting go of my mouth as his kiss overrode all of my other senses. For once, since Johnny had moved away when I was little, I felt like I was loved—and it felt refreshingly good.

**Epilogue**

I saw my little girl looking up from me in the crib three years later as Xander's hand was placed on my hips.

"She's gorgeous." He said nuzzling into my neck as I saw my daughter's little breaths making her chest gently rise and fall, "Just like her mom."

"Oh shush!" I whispered harshly and smiled, "You'll wake her."

"So where did the name Scarlet come from?" Xander asked wondering about our daughter's name.

"Oh…it just popped into my head one day." I smiled to myself remembering the woman who had made a sacrifice so I could live—I wanted to put the past behind me, but I never wanted to forget what that woman had done for me. And one day I'll tell my daughter about the woman who saved her mommy—the woman so strong and kind that she saved more lives and who would never get the recognition she deserved. Ian had called to tell me congratulations on the birth of my daughter—the deal he had made with Xander saved many lives on both sides and it helped to save humans as well so we were on friendly terms. Apparently he was marrying some girl he had met in France this summer—and she sounded like a nice enough girl.

**Well well well….hmm…..I wonder watch French girl she's talking about….I think you all know—but how will the whole thing play out? Then again maybe it's not the same French girl…..Katie just said it was a French girl…..I guess you guys will just have to read New Life 2 and find out. Well I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it. Please review—remember I have a record to beat! And thank you all for your help and suggestions. **


	26. AVATARS WANTED

Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated…

**Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated….ok here's the contest for all of you who are way smarter than me at this computer stuff (not that I'm bad…I aced computer programming) but anyways I'd like to have some avatars for my webpage (myspace) on iconator . com. The winner will have their real name used as a somewhat major character in one of the stories of their choosing, well except for the ones that are completed. And they'll help me pick some pics for characters online. I would love avatars for the following stories: **

**The First**

**Time is Running Out**

**New Life or New Life 2**

**Roses and Pearls **

**There Was Something in His Eyes**

**And especially the line: "I'm nice to everyone….I'm just not a nice **_**slut **_**to everyone." From New Life. Which is my favorite line of all time. Lol. **

**So thanks a bunch for reading and I'd be on my knees praising who makes any avatars. I love you guys! And send me a private message when you do so I can look at your wonderful work, because if it's as good as some of your writing it will be AWESOME! **


End file.
